NFL Rush Zone Guardians Unleashed Marty X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis is a girl with extraordinary powers. Alexis has never allowed anyone into her life or really trusted anyone. Alexis is a very beautiful girl who was very shy and only trusted her family before they were killed. What will happen when Alexis meets Marty and his friends? What will happen? Read on to find out. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC DESRIPTION AND MAKING THIS STORY!
1. Meeting Alexis

Scroll down for story and if you cant get the link to work go to my profile on quotev my name on there is the same as on here I have all the stories on here on there too and you can see the pictures without a link

Looks in human form: /s/common/uploaded_

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex

Nicknames by the others: Angel ( Marty)

Gender: Female

Age: 11 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf/ were wolf

Mate: None yet

Eye color: Violet purple

Hair color: Raven

Hair type: Straight

Hair length: Picture

Skin tone: Kind of pale and not very tan

Alexis's voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Alexis's singing voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Perfume: Beach Nights( Roasted Marshmallows) always wears it

Quote:"Strength of the wolf is the pack and the strength of the pack is the wolf" and or "Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved"

Height: 5'1

Looks: Picture, skinny, and kind of tall

Phone: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=193680881

Laptop: cgi/set?id=193804334

Tablet: cgi/set?id=193804962

Shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, body wash, etc: cgi/set?id=193827942

Usual clothes: untitled_263/set?id=204313646 (The wolf head is a birthmark on Alexis's right shoulder)

Date clothes: untitled_319/set?id=207459281

Outing clothes: untitled_333/set?id=208617716

Stage clothes: untitled_269/set?id=204533163

Training clothes: untitled_322/set?id=208242173

Hot summer day clothes: untitled_337/set?id=209706902

Fighting clothes: untitled_318/set?id=207458844

Sleep clothes: untitled_324/set?id=208242333

Alexis's theme in human form: Behind these hazel eyes /1EtT4lFF3Zc

Alexis and Marty's theme song: Chemicals react /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Powers: Elemental powers and healing powers

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Weapons: Powers

Skills: Assassin, thief, ninja, and a very skilled fighter

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise

Specialties: Fighting, football, cooking, drawing, and singing

Favorite team: Cleveland Browns

Hobbies: Singing, watching the sunset, drawing, football, cooking, reading, taking pictures of scenery ,and taking walks

Likes: Drawing, singing, football, cooking, reading, and help others

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Favorite gum: Winter mint

Favorite movie: The Outsiders

Favorite book: The secret life of horses

Favorite candy: Butterfinger

Favorite holiday: Valentines day

Favorite subject: Art and Choir

Favorite weather: Raining and sunny

Favorite TV show: Steven Universe

Favorite anime: Attack on Titan

Favorite cartoon: Codename kids next door

Favorite songs: I'd come for you, Best friends forever, Gift of a friend, Shattered, Fighter, Just so you know, Take me away, and You found me

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flowers: Rose

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite colors: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Favorite foods: Hamburgers

Favorite drinks: Milkshake

Favorite desserts: Peanut butter fudge

Fear: Losing my friends and family

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Marty

Closest friend out of everyone: Marty

Close friends: Marty, Ash, and Troy

Best friends: Marty, Ash, Ricky, and Troy

Friends: Marty, Ash, Ricky, Troy, Tua, Ash's mom, and RZ

Enemies: Anyone mean

Past: Pack was killed by hunters while mom took me away and she went back to help but was killed

Wolf form

Looks in albums/pp77/RussianWolfGirl/Wolf/moondrop_by_WolfLove_ ~c200

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex

Nicknames by the others: Angel( Marty)

Gender: Female

Age: 2 year

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf/ were wolf

Mate: None yet

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Violet purple

Fur: Solid White

Alexis's voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Marks: Black swirls beside both eyes

Birthmark: solid black howling wolf head on right shoulder ( same howling wolf head as the one in all the clothing sets)

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: The red /watch?v=GGav0SBGGWc

Alexis and Marty's theme song: Chemicals React /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Accessories: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=193843471

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: Elemental powers, healing powers, and sirenic voice

Weapons: Powers, teeth, claws, and powers

Skills: Assassin, thief, ninja, and a very skilled fighter

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise

Specialties: Fighting and howling

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Marty

Closest friend out of everyone: Marty

Close friends: Marty, Ash, and Troy

Best friends: Marty, Ash, Ricky, and Troy

Friends: Marty, Ash, Ricky, Troy, Tua, Ash's mom, and RZ

Enemies: Anyone mean

Past: Pack was killed trying to protect me and mother forced me to leave so I would be safe

(Beginning of story)

Once Alexis arrives in town she stays in human form and heads for a food place she sees. Once she walks in she sees a group of six kids five boys and one girl all looking her age. Alexis thinks about going and saying hi but doesn't and goes over and buys a blueberry and strawberry smoothie and sits near the group of kids which catches their attention.

"Hey looks like a new person in town." One of the boys says.

"We should go say hi and welcome her to town." The girl says.

"Ok." One of the boys says. They then walk over to Alexis.

"Hi I'm Ish Taylor and these are my friends Troy Kang, Ash Reynolds, Marty Stevens, Ricky Cervantes, and Tua Tupola. Are you new in town?" Ish asks getting Alexis's attention.

"Hi I'm Alexis Hathaway most call me Alex for short and yes I'm new and its nice to meet you all." Alexis says.

"If you want to sit down you may." Alexis says scooting over for them to sit down. Ish and the others then sit down with Marty, Troy, and Ash sitting next to Alexis and Ish, Tua, and Ricky sitting across from them.

"I see you like football Alexis." Tua says seeing the necklace Alexis is wearing.

"You a Browns fan?" Marty asks seeing the pendant.

"Yes I like football I love it and yes I'm a Browns fan their my favorite team." Alexis says as she takes a drink of her smoothie. Marty then smiles.

"That's super cool I'm a Browns fan too." Marty says smiling.

"Wow Alexis sure is pretty and we have the same favorite team plus she likes football." Marty thinks to himself. Alexis smiles.

"Hey do you want to come to the park with us and play some football?" Ish asks.

"Sure." Alexis says. They all then leave and head straight for the park. As they walk to the park they ask Alexis where she lived before. As they talk they soon end up at the park. They then start playing.

"Alexis heads up." Marty says as passes the ball to Alexis. Alexis sees the ball and jumps and catches it then passes it to Troy.

"Nice catch." Marty says. Alexis blushes slightly.

"Yeah and nice pass too." Troy says. They all play and pass the ball around for about an hour before finally quitting.

"Hey you should really join the team Alexis you would do really well." Ricky says. Alexis then looks at Ricky.

"Sure but I could probably use some more practice though before I join a team and play in football games." Alexis says.

"Hey if you want Alexis we can help you practice and help you get ready for the team football tryouts." Marty offers. Alexis smiles.

"Yeah It'll be fun plus we can get in some practice too." Ash says.

"Ok sure and you sure you guys don't mind I just got to town and I don't want to feel like a burden." Alexis says.

"Don't worry we don't mind and besides it's he least we can do." Ricky says.

"Alright if you guys are sure and don't mind." Alexis says.

"Hey would you like us to show you around town a little bit?" Marty asks. Walking up to Alexis and standing next to her smiling.

"Yeah we can show you around a little it if you want." Ish says.

"Sure I'd feel a lot better if I know a little more about this town and know where some of the places are." Alexis says smiling and looking at Marty with a kind expression on her face.

"Wow Marty is cute and he is incredibly nice." Alexis thinks to herself.

"Lets go then." Ash says. They all then leave and walk around town for a while talking and stopping every now and then to take a break and talk and look at the sights and sometimes stop and get something. They all then split up and they need to head home all of them split up but Marty and Alexis.

"Hey Alexis if you want I'm not doing anything tomorrow and if you aren't doing anything tomorrow would you like me to give you personal tour of the town?" Marty offers.

"Sure I'd like that." Alexis says smiling at the blonde headed boy.

"We can meet at that food place we first met at earlier tomorrow at noon if you want." Marty suggests.

"Ok see ya then." Alexis says a they then part ways heading home.


	2. Tour around town

The next day Marty meets Alexis at the food place that they agreed to meet at around noon. While they are their they get something to eat and drink and talk. While they are talking Marty starts asking a quite of few questions.

"So where did you live before you came here?" Marty asks.

"I lived far from here I don't remember the name of the place where I've moved around so much." Alexis says.

"So since you play football what position do you play?" Marty asks.

"WR." Alexis says.

"How old were you when you started to play football?" Marty asks.

"Five years old." Alexis says.

"Have you ever been to the super bowl?" Marty asks.

"No but I would really love to go one day." Alexis says as she laugh a bit at Marty asking so many questions. Marty realizes he is asking a lot of questions then starts to laugh along with Alexis they then finish eating and throw away their trash and leave the little food place that they agreed to meet at and Marty begins to give Alexis the personal tour of the town that he said he would give her.

"Hey Alexis I have surprise for you at the end of the tour ok." Marty says smiling as they walk. Alexis looks at Marty curious.

"Really what is it?" Alexis asks curious almost a bit teasingly while smiling. Marty realizes this and decides to tease a little back.

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it." Marty says smiling and teasingly a bit.

"I guess not." Alexis says while smiling teasing a bit back. They both smiled at each other and then kept walking. First Marty decided to show Alexis the sights and then takes her to a couple of food places and they stop to eat along the way. Marty then decides to show Alexis the parks and shows her all the places he can think of while not showing her the surprise he is going to show her and considering he loves this place and considering she and he like the same thing he knows she will love this place but decides to save the best for last and show Alexis around town some more before he shows Alexis the surprise that he is gonna show her he just hopes that she will like it as much as he hopes and as much as he likes this place he is gonna show Alexis at the end of he tour he is giving her. As soon as they walk around town and talk while they are at it Marty finally decides to show Alexis the surprise.

"Ok close your eyes and take my hand and I'll show you the surprise." Marty says. Alexis does as Marty tells her and takes his and closes her eyes and lets him lead her to wherever he is taking her. After a little walk Marty finally stops and lets go of Alexis's hand.

"Ok you can open your eyes now Alexis we are here." Marty says. Alexis opens her eyes and her jaw drops when she sees what is all around her.

"Wow I've never seen so much football things in one place before." Alexis says amazed. Marty smiles knowing she loves it.

"Where are we?" Alexis asks.

"We are at the Hall of Knowledge." Marty says smiling. Alexis then hugs Marty.

"Would you like me to show you around Alexis?" Marty asks.

"Sure I'd like that. Alexis says and then follows Marty around the building until they walk past a hallway and Alexis stops and looks down it but doesn't go down the hall.

"Hey Marty what is down here?" Alexis asks.

"Oh uh nothing its just a dead end." Marty says kinda fast and nervously.

"Ok." Alexis says before standing beside Marty and letting him lead her around the building until they leave.

"I had a great time with you today." Alexis says. Marty rubs the back of his head and smiles.

"I had fun with you too." Marty says.

"Well I guess I will see you around I guess." Alexis says.

"Well if you want we can hang out tomorrow." Marty says.

"Ok. Same place for meeting up and time." Alexis says.

"Sure. Well see ya then." Marty says. They both then part ways and start walking back to their homes.

"Man I wish I could tell her my secret of being a guardian." Marty thinks to himself as he walks home.

"I wish I could tell him what I truly am but I would just put him in danger." Alexis thinks to herself as she walks home.


	3. Truth revealed

A couple of days later trouble arrives in town. Once Alexis gets up she and Marty and the gang meet up at the park and sit down at a picnic table to sit and chat for a while. While they are chatting Blitz bots show up. Marty tells Alexis to run and so she does and she runs straight for some near by trees and hides. Marty, Ash, Troy, Tua, Ish, and Ricky nod.

"Enter the rush zone!" Marty, Ash, Troy, Tua, Ish, and Ricky yell and transform. Alexis watches this in amazement seeing as she wasn't the only one with a secret she had to keep hidden from others. Alexis then sees what appears to be something flashing on the huge robots and wonders if that is what turns them off or deactivates them. Alexis then transforms into her wolf form and stays hidden within the trees watching the fight. Alexis then notices that Marty is in trouble trying to protect something and that a family is what he is trying to protect but is outnumbered by three robots. Alexis then snarls and runs out of hiding and jumps attacking one of the robots hitting the flashing thing she saw making the robot turn into a metal ball and she then gets between Marty and the family he is protecting and the two robots that are left.

"Go you all better get out of here." Marty says and the family leaves. Alexis then notices Ash and Ricky coming and helping and the robots all then deactivate giving them victory. Alexis then quickly shifts out of wolf form after the fight is over and looks at Marty before taking off as she shifts to wolf form running into the woods. As Alexis runs off she hears Marty and the others calling for her but ignores there calls not wanting to have them in danger from her being around them.


	4. Find Alexis

The next day Alexis is out on her usual walk unaware she is being watched. Alexis howls sadly as she looks up at the night sky missing her mother and continues hosing until she is tackled and pinned down. Alexis starts growling viciously trying to get loose.

"It's ok Alexis its just us." A voice says revealing to be Ash and the guys. Alexis then shifts to human form.

"Let me go." Alexis says irritated.

"Sorry Alexis but we had to do this in case you tried to run off on us." Ish says.

"Ok Start explaining who are you, what are you, and why did you help us knowing you were chancing getting yourself hurt or seen?" Ish asks. Marty looks at Alexis while thinking.

"Why didn't you tell me or us and I should have told you about me being a guardian sooner." Marty thinks to himself.

"My name is Alexis Hathaway. Daughter or the lunar wolves Luna and Logan. I am a werewolf with elemental powers. And I helped because your friend and that family were in trouble and looked like they could use the help and so I help I never turn away when someone is in danger I will always try and help and protect the innocent no matter the cost. I meant no one any harm. Please give me a chance to prove it to you or at least just let me leave I won't come back to the city if you don't want me here." Alexis says. Marty then feels like Alexis is telling the truth as Ish and Troy let Alexis up.

"It's ok Alexis we don't have reason to attack you because you never give us one besides you helped Marty we owe you one but it would have been nice to know this sooner." Ricky says.

"Sorry I probably should have told you sooner but I was afraid of what would happen." Alexis says.

"Thats understandable." Troy says. Alexis then looks out of the corner of her eye and looks around as she turns around listening feeling like she and they are being watched. Alexis then brushes it off.

'Ok now is their anything else that you need to tell us?" Tua asks. Alexis nods then starts to explain including her past, why she is here, and what is she was trying to do when the blitz bots appeared and when Marty and the family was in trouble. They all then start asking Alexis questions and they all ask her at least on or two questions each and so Alexis answers all of them knowing she owes them that much. As Alexis is getting asked questions she then wonders if she should ask these people who they really are and decides to.

"Considering I've told you all what I am and everything I think you should at least show me who you all really are that's fair at least." Alexis says almost kind of bluntly but they a sigh.

"Fine I guess we can show you the truth of who we are." Ish says. After about 15 minutes Ash and the guys transform. Alexis then hears something and shifts to wolf form and lets a low growl escape her lips and then looks around and moves around as she does.

"I hear something." Alexis says. Marty then raises his hand up.

"Oops that was me I skipped lunch." Marty says.

"No we are being watched. Quickly I can prove myself to you but not here. Is their anywhere we can go that we can talk away for anyone who maybe watching us?" Alexis asks.

"Yeah right how can we even trust you we barely know you." Troy says.

"Don't worry I will stay in my human form in that I am pretty much defenseless and besides you outnumber me." Alexis says.

"And how can we make sure you wont turn on us?" Troy asks.

"Troy she saved Marty's life as well as that family's she at least has earned some trust." Ash says.

"Yea Ash is right Troy she deserves a little trust at least." Marty says.

"Ugh fine but I'm keeping my eyes on you and if you try anything I'll take care of you my self I promise you that think I'm joking try something and see what happens." Troy says.

"No problem I understand." Alexis says.


	5. New guardian

Once Alexis has explained to Marty and the others Ash suggests they go to the H.O.K. Troy keeps his eyes on Alexis as the others talk about what to do. Alexis stays where she is and decides that she is just trouble but she is happy she was able to stop that blitz bot from hurting Marty. Finally Ish and the others come down to a decision.

"Ok lets head to the H.O.K." Ish says and opens a portal with his N.F.L.R. Everybody then goes through. While they are walking Marty stays next to Alexis. They all then arrive at the H.O.K.

"Alexis I want you to tell RZ what you told us." Ish says. Alexis nods and then starts explaining.

"So you were only trying help and you had no intentions at all of hurting anyone?" RZ asks.

"Yes I promise I didn't hurt anyone and wasn't going to hurt anyone." Alexis says.

"Well your explanation sounds valid Alexis so I guess you are telling the truth. But tell me what was going through your mind when you transformed and protected Marty and that family?" RZ asks.

"Protect Marty at all cost. Protect those people at all cost. I was ready to die to protect the people. I didn't care if my true form was shown people were in danger and I couldn't just stand by and do nothing besides my mother raised me to be a fighter and fight for what is right she tought me to be one with what's around us that even those who are gone are always with us like my mother is always with me even now that she is gone." Alexis says.

"And why is it you wanted to protect them even at the cost of your life? After all you could have just kept walking?" RZ asks.

"I couldn't let them get hurt it wouldn't have been the right thing to do. I was raised to do the right thing where ever I am no matter the species. I just want to be able to protect people." Alexis says.

"Guardians what do you think of Alexis becoming one of your team members?" RZ asks. Ish, Troy, Marty, Ash, Tua, and Ricky all look at each other.

"Were fine with it." Ish says. RZ then gives Alexis a N.F.L.R along with what she needs to transform and what Marty and the others have. RZ then asks Alexis to transform and so she does with out any problems and then transforms back.

"You will need some practice Alexis but you should do fine." RZ says. Alexis then nods. Alexis, Troy, Ish, Marty, Tua, Ash, and Ricky all then leave the H.O.K and head over to the park. While they are walking Troy walks a little close to Alexis.

"Just so you know we are clear you give me one good reason to think you may hurt my friends or betray us and trust me you wont be wanting to get anywhere near us by the time I'm finished with you." Troy whispers in Alexis's hear and Alexis nods knowing he will hurt her if she tries anything and Alexis then quickly walks up to where she is walking beside Marty feeling safe with him. Once they get to the park they all sit down at a picnic table and Ish has Alexis explain about her powers and everything and so she does. Marty smiles seeing as he doesn't have to hide his secret from Alexis anymore and that she also apart of the team. Alexis notices that Marty is smiling at her and smiles back but is no longer worried she may hurt him seeing as he is a guardian and that his friends as well as team will protect him if anything does that Alexis is unable to get under control considering her elemental powers plus her shifting when she is angry and or scared is the one thing and only thing she cannot control. Once Alexis gets done explaining everybody leaves all but Alexis and Marty they walk to Marty's place together and sit and talk for a bit. Before Marty goes inside Marty thanks Alexis for saving him and then hugs her and then goes inside his place and when he does Alexis starts walking and heading home although while thinking.

"Oh Marty I wish I could tell you that I cant control my powers I really wish I could but I just can't you and the team would just end up afraid of me." Alexis says almost at a whisper to herself as she is walking home almost ready to cry knowing she must do her best to protect Marty and the team from her at any cost even if she must leave the city.


	6. Training with a friend

A couple of days later trouble arrives in town. Once Alexis gets up she and Marty and the gang meet up at the park and sit down at a picnic table to sit and chat for a while. While they are chatting Blitz bots show up. Marty tells Alexis to run and so she does and she runs straight for some near by trees and hides. Marty, Ash, Troy, Tua, Ish, and Ricky nod.

"Enter the rush zone!" Marty, Ash, Troy, Tua, Ish, and Ricky yell and transform. Alexis watches this in amazement seeing as she wasn't the only one with a secret she had to keep hidden from others. Alexis then sees what appears to be something flashing on the huge robots and wonders if that is what turns them off or deactivates them. Alexis then transforms into her wolf form and stays hidden within the trees watching the fight. Alexis then notices that Marty is in trouble trying to protect something and that a family is what he is trying to protect but is outnumbered by three robots. Alexis then snarls and runs out of hiding and jumps attacking one of the robots hitting the flashing thing she saw making the robot turn into a metal ball and she then gets between Marty and the family he is protecting and the two robots that are left.

"Go you all better get out of here." Marty says and the family leaves. Alexis then notices Ash and Ricky coming and helping and the robots all then deactivate giving them victory. Alexis then quickly shifts out of wolf form after the fight is over and looks at Marty before taking off as she shifts to wolf form running into the woods. As Alexis runs off she hears Marty and the others calling for her but ignores there calls not wanting to have them in danger from her being around them.


	7. Nightmares

The next night Alexis starts growling and fighting in her sleep.

*Alexis's dream*

Alexis sees a puppy version of her and watches as she sees her mother gently places the younger her in some bushes. The younger Alexis tries to follow Alexis's mother.

"Stay." Alexis's mom says. The younger Alexis stops and whines.

"Please I don't want you to lose you your life. Alexis I will sacrifice my life for you." Alexis mother says. Alexis watches wanting to cry seeing her mother.

"Alexis no matter what happens to the pack and I you must not come back and always remember who you are outside and inside your heart, spirit, soul, and mind. And you must not let the black wolf that is attacking us known as Chaos and the rest of his pack find you and gain your powers for they are rare and will make you a powerful wolf. And know this and remember it well you will always be my child and your father and I love you more than we could ever show or say. We are very proud of you. Even though we wont be together anymore the pack as well as your father and I will always be there to guide you whenever you need us and we will be there with you always. Stay safe young one." Alexis's mother said. Alexis almost starts to cry seeing her mother.

"Run." Alexis's mother says causing Alexis's younger self to run like the wind and vanish from sight as her mother goes back to fight with the pack. Alexis then finds herself in a field and sees a black wolf.

"Your a weakling." The black wolf says. Alexis snarls lowering her head recognizing the black wolf with red eyes as Chaos.

"They all died because of you an you let it happen." Chaos says. Alexis then hears her mothers voice screaming.

"You ran away with your tail between your legs and left them to die when they needed you. You are weak. Your a coward. You'll always be a weakling." Chaos says. Alexis growls.

"No! No I'm not. I'm not weak and I'm not a coward!" Alexis yells. Chaos chuckles.

"Leave me alone!" Alexis snarls. Alexis mother then appears in front of her.

"Mother?" Alexis asks and slowly walks towards her. Alexis mother then bares teeth and fangs at Alexis making her stop cold turkey in her tracks and leave her with a look of fear and sorrow.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alexis asks as she backs away from her mother.

"I am not your mother you betrayed the entire family. You coward you ran away when your family needed you how could you." Alexis's mother says. Alexis is soon back into a corner. As Alexis looks at her mother she sees her get attacked by Chaos and killed.

"Mom! No!" Alexis yells.

"Your weak." Chaos says right before Chaos jumps Alexis and bites Alexis in the leg making her yelp and wake up.

*Dream over*

Alexis wakes up in a hurry panting, scared, and panicked. Alexis then quickly heads outside and lays down outside on the ground and begins crying. Alexis then hears footsteps and turns around to see Marty.

"I heard you fighting in your sleep are you ok?" Marty asks.

"Yes I'm alright. Thank you for asking but go on back to bed I'm alright." Alexis says trying to hide the fact that she was scared and worried.

"Come on what's wrong? You can tell me. Besides I can tell your trying to hide something and if you don't tell me I'll just keep asking you about it until you tell me." Marty says. Alexis sighs knowing he she can trust him even if she doesn't want to talk about the dream.

"I had a really bad nightmare that I haven't had since I was young and it just got me riled up." Alexis says sadly as she shifts into human form.

"What was it about Alex?" Marty asks. Alexis looks at Marty with tears in her eyes. Marty then gently pulls Alexis into gentle hug.

"It was a n-nightmare about my m-mothers and my packs death and the w-wolf who did it. Chaos kept saying it was... all my fault for their death and that I .. should never have even been b-born." Alexis says crying.

"Shhh. It's ok it was only a nightmare. It's over now." Marty says trying to calm Alexis down.

"I was so scared when I heard my mothers scream and that wolfs voice again." Alexis says calming down.

"Don't worry it wasn't real I promise it was just a dream and dreams can't hurt you." Marty says.

"Come on Alex lets go back to sleep and instead of sleeping in your bed you can sleep next to me that way you won't be by yourself." Marty says as he and Alexis head quietly to his room. Alexis lays down quietly next to Marty.

"Goodnight." Alexis says before falling asleep in wolf form.

"Goodnight." Marty says before falling asleep quickly.


	8. The great outdoors

A couple of days after Alexis is now staying at Marty's place Alexis wakes up one morning feeling like going for a walk and so she finds Marty and asks him and sees if he would like to go for a walk with her. Marty says yes and so they leave and Hunter stays at the house. Alexis then walks with Marty to the woods were she can finally shift out of wolf form so nobody can see her shift. Alexis then gets an idea of how to repay Marty for him being so nice as to teach her how to be a guardian.

"Hey Marty want to see something cool?" Alexis asks grinning at Marty. Marty looks at Alexis.

"Sure." Marty says. Marty then watches Alexis touch the ground with her hand and after she does a water lily made out of ice appears. Alexis then makes a football out of snow and ice. Marty watches with amazement and he then smiles seeing the football.

"Catch and think fast." Alexis says and tosses the football she made to Marty and he catches it but quickly drops it considering it is made of freezing cold ice and snow. Alexis laughs a bit seeing this. Marty then laughs along with Alexis and they then run around and play and a boy and his loyal canine companion and best friend. They both then walk around enjoying the scenery an a gentle cool breeze blowing. As they are walking Marty sees his best friend Alexis is enjoying herself and noticing she is looking very pretty and also more calm and looking free than he has ever seen her look since he has met her that day in the food place that he and his friends Ish, Troy, Ash, Ricky, and Tua often hang out at when ever they can and are able to. Marty then gets an idea in his mind and thinks about how he really and truly feels about Alexis and how she feels that he, Ish, Ash, Tua, Ricky, and Troy don't like her where she is a monster which Marty doesn't see how she can see herself as a monster Marty sees her as the most graceful and the most prettiest girl he has ever seen and she is a loyal and true friend to him and he is a loyal and true friend to Alexis whether she may notice it or know it or not. Marty then decides that he gonna do the idea in his mind and hope that it will make Alexis not feel like she is a monster and that she won't think he, Ish, Tua, Ash, Ricky, and Troy see her that way. Marty then walks over to Alexis feeling like he has worked up enough nerve.

"Hey Alexis um would you like uh I don't know maybe like to go out with me? Marty asks kinda of sheepishly. Alexis then faces Marty looks at him in the face and smiles with a twinkle of happiness in her eyes.

"I'd love to go out with you Marty and to be honest I've had a crush on you since the day I met you." Alexis says blushing almost a crimson red. At hearing that Marty smiles.

"That's awesome and I've had a crush on you too since I met you and to be honest I thought you didn't really like me that way since I kinda am a monster." Alexis says as she blushes but then sighs.

"What are you talking about Alexis I've always liked you and I've never thought of you as a monster. I've actually always thought of you as the most sweetest, most loyal, most fun, most prettiest, most dependable, most graceful, and the most dedicated friend I've ever known. I would never want to lose you even if your a wolf with ice powers I don't mind in fact I think its pretty cool and I think your really cute as a wolf." Marty says while rubbing the back of his head and blushing.

"Really?" Alexis says as what Marty said has caught her attention and won her heart.

"Yeah." Marty says he then plants a kiss on Alexis's cheek and then take her hand and they walk around together before heading back to town and meet up with the rest of the gang for a game of football.


	9. Memories

The next night Alexis sneaks off out to the woods. Alexis walks along the river looking up at the moon and the stars.

"Oh mom I wish you were here I miss you so much." Alexis say as she then start humming.

 ***The song that is being played is called Return to me by Winx club Musa link to song ( Return to me )***

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _Walking my childhood shore_

 _I miss you so_

 _Mama my music's yours_

 _I cry till the water's blue_

 _Where wolves still sing_

 _Remember_ when we sang it too

 _I close my eyes and you_

 _Return to me, return to me_

 _On waves of ocean melody_

 _No magic can make you_ _reappear_

 _But in the song of the wolves you are always here_

 _Mama you'd be so proud_

 _The way I shine_

 _Wish that you could see me now_

 _Oh great creatures of the forest_

 _Please hold her voice_

 _For all of eternity_

 _And like a siren's lullaby_

 _I know you always will_

 _Return to me, return to me_

 _On waves of ocean melody_

 _No magic can make you reappear_

 _But in the song of the wolves you are always here_

 _Oh oh_

 _Always_

 _Return to me, return to me_

 _On waves of ocean melody_

No magic can make you reappear

 _But in the song of the wolves you are always here_

 _In the song of the wolves you are always here_

 _Always_

 ***Song over***

"Wow Alexis your a really beautiful singer." A voice says making Alexis jump around startled and sees its Ash and the guys.

"Don't sneak up on me like that please you gave me a heart attack." Alexis says.

"Sorry Alexis we didn't mean to scare you we were just worried about you. Marty called us and told us he couldn't find you and we got worried and went looking for you." Ash says.

"Are you ok Alex?" Ricky asks.

"Truth no. I really miss my mom and my birth pack and I really miss the things I used to do with my mother she and I were really close. There isn't one day that goes by that I don't miss my mom. The only thing I have left of my mom is my scarf she passed it down to me the day before our pack was attacked. Singing is one of the things my mom and I would do together along side looking at the stars together, howling together, taking walks, playing acting like puppies, or just training together and whenever I do one of those things it lets me feel close to my mom again even though she is gone and there's nothing I can do to bring her back or change that day." Alexis says sadly.

"Well you still have us and if you want we don't mind doing some of that stuff with you." Ish says.

"Alexis we know we cant bring your mother or your pack back but you'll always have us and if you need to talk to one of us you can." Troy says.

"You don't have to feel alone Alexis because your not no one is ever alone." Tua says.

"Tua is right Alexis were your friends we'll always be there for you." Ricky says.

"We may not be wolves but your our friend Alexis and were family to each other." Ash says.

"Yea were there for each other no matter what and we always will be." Marty says. Alexis smiles.

"Thanks guys." Alexis says.


	10. Singing together

The next night Alexis is with Marty in their room while Alexis is writing working on a song Marty is playing a video game.

"Ugh this is harder than I thought it would be I want this song to sound ok for a single but it's sounds more of a duet." Alexis say thinking out loud.

"Well maybe I can help." Marty says reading over the song.

"It's really good Alexis. How about we both sing it as a duet like you said its sounds more of a duet." Marty says.

"Alright." Alexis says.

 ***The song that is being played is called Its enough for me by Scooby Doo link to song ( Its enough for me )***

 _ **Alexis singing alone**_

 _Rain storm over the ocean_

 _Sunshine under the rain_

 _Clouds rise up from the water_

 _Nature's endless chain_

 _The world keeps on spinning from day into the night_

 _From season to season_

 _From darkness to light_

 ** _Alexis and Marty singing_**

 _Our lives keep evolving through hope and despair_

 _I can take all the changes knowing your there_

 _We're like the rivers that join at the sea_

 _Knowing we'll be whole_

 ** _Alexis singing alone_**

 _It's enough for me_

 _It's enough for me_

 ***Song over***

"I think I'm gonna leave it the way it is it sounds better this way." Alexis says smiling.


	11. Knights of the sky PT 1

"You guys are on in two." A rusher says as Alexis and the others wait back stage of a football game to kick things off and accept awards in there guardian forms.

"We're ready." Ish says.

"Speak for yourself. I'm so nervous I can barely breath. Which sides my best one? This one? Or this one? What if I say something stupid?" Marty asks panicked.

"Only one way to fix that. Just don't say anything at all." Troy says.

"Hey!" Marty says. Alexis then notices a boy in a hoodie coming into the room.

"Knights of the sky I found you at last." The boy says.

"Uh excuse me are you talking to us?" Ash asks.

"Your friends the rushers are in grave danger." The boy says.

"Danger? Here? Seems pretty safe to me." Tua says.

"There are forces at play not from this world. I will show you but you must hurry." The boy says.

"Wait a minute we don't even know you why should we trust you." Ricky says.

"Yea we aren't just gonna go with someone we just met." Alexis says as another rusher comes into the room.

"Ok gang ready to go on?" The rusher asks.

"Sure we just need to ask this guy what he..hey where did he go?" Ish asks noticing the boy is gone. Everyone then goes and waits to be called for there reward.

"What do you think that guy was up to anyway?" Ricky asks as they go out on stage.

"I wish I knew." Ish says they then heard what sounds to be a large crash.

"What was that?" Troy asks.

"Guardians serious situation outside." A man says. Everyone then runs out to see a alien ship.

"Is that for real it's an alien war ship?" Marty says pointing to the ship beaming down Blitz Bots.

"Whoa! What kind of Blitz Borges are those?" Ash asks.

"The kind we fight. Super force." Ish says as he attacks one of the Blitz Bots. Everyone then jumps out of the way as on of the Blitz Bots shoots a beam at them.

"These guys are tough." Ish says.

"No doubt." Ricky says.

"Our deactivators aren't working on them." Ash says as she blasts at the Blitz Bots. Alexis then sees all of the rushers coming outside to help as they then get caught in a ray and pulled up into the ship.

"The rushers what's happening to them?" Ash asks as the rushers then get finished being pulled into the ship.

"They've got all the rushers! We've gotta stop them!" Ricky says as a fire hydrant then gets blasted and water goes everywhere.

"Super freeze." Ricky says using the water to freeze the Blitz Bots in ice.

"Nice one." Ish says as he and the others go over to Ricky.

"Good thinking Ricky." Ash says.

"Weren't expecting a cold snap were ya." Ricky says. The Blitz Bots then break out of the ice.

"Uh guys cold snap broken." Marty says.

"Better think of something fast. Here they come." Troy says as the boy from earlier then jumps in front of them.

"Knights of the sky wait." The boy says as he uses some kind of device to lift the Blitz Bots into the air and takes off his hoodie.

"Shoot now I cant hold them off much longer. Aim for the red cylinder its their power relay." The boy says.

"You better be telling the truth." Troy says as he and the others then aim for the red cylinder deactivating the Blitz Bots.

"You mind telling us what's going on around here." Ish says. The boy then gets on his knees as he turns to face Ish and the others.

"My name is Belan prince of Anticoria. My planet is about to be destroyed and you are the only ones who can save it." The boy says.

*Time skip*

After listening to Belan the group moves over to some trees so they can talk.

"Why do you doubt me?" Belan asks.

"Our experience with Anticorians hasn't been too positive." Ish says.

"I am from Anticoria but I am not one of them. My people are what you call rebels." Belan says.

"Can you prove that?" Ricky asks.

"Why else would I warn you of the Anticorian attack?" Belan asks.

"Warn us you led them right to us." Troy says.

"No they knew exactly what they were looking for." Belan says.

"What do they want with the rushers?" Tua asks.

"There are many on my planet who believe the rushers are our enemies. I know the truth but I cant save them without your-" Belan then stops talking as he hears something.

"What's wrong?" Ish asks.

"Do you hear that?" Belan asks.

"Uh that was my stomach I skipped lunch." Marty says.

"No I hear a Blitz Borge we're being watched. Quickly I can prove my story to you but not here. Is there somewhere else we can talk away from spying eyes?" Belan asks.

"And miss the draft?" Marty asks.

"Marty this is a galactic crisis. How about the HOK?" Ash asks.

"Is it safe to take him there?" Ricky asks.

"Here I am defenseless without it. We must hurry." Belan says giving Ish the device he used before.

"Alright to the HOK. We'll take the passage." Ish says opening a passage way to the HOK. Everyone then arrives and lets Belan explain to RZ.

"His name is Lord Zaktu the ruthless overlord of Anticoria. My people intercepted this communication." Belan says as he shows a video of Lord Zaktu saying what he wants with the rushers.

"So Lord Zaktu knew precisely what he was doing when he attacked during the draft." Ash says.

"It is one of the few times all the rushers are in one place. Guardians we must whatever it takes to rescue them." RZ says.

"How?" Ish asks.

"Come with me to Anticoria." Belan says.

"Even if we wanted to help how would we get there? You said your ship was destroyed." Tua says.

"Yea unless you happen to have a spare one lying around somewhere." Ricky says.

"We do out at the lake." Marty says.

"That's right the one Angkoro, Stellaria, and Zich came in." Ish says.

"If the ship is in tact I can make it fly. I'm very well trained in multiple studies of aeronautics and intergalactic engineering." Belan says.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is nuts? I mean are we seriously talking about going into space to face a whole planet of Anticorians with someone we hardly know?" Troy asks.

"Your questions are valid Troy but Belan has offered to help the rushers and is the only one who can do so. I for one believe him." RZ says.

"So do I." Ash says.

"I believe Belan too until I'm given a reason not to believe him." Alexis says.

"Come on guys the rushers need us." Ash says. Everyone then heads over to the lake quickly arriving.

"The scuba app is fully loaded lets go." Ash says.

"You guys keep watch. We'll signal when we find it." Ish says as he and Ash dive into the lake. Belan then starts walking toward the lake.

"Belan where you going?" Troy asks.

"To help." Belan says.

"Don't you need something so you can breath under water?" Tua asks.

"I am equipped thank you." Belan says as he dives into the water.

"That cant be good." Tua says as he sees a large splash in the water coming from down below.

"Neither can that we got Blitz Borges!" Marty says. Alexis then shifts into her wolf form growling.

"Keep them away from the water! Ice blast power pass!" Ricky says attacking one of the Blitz Bots.

"Tua block for me." Troy says.

"You got it. Super block." Tua says as he then takes down two Blitz Borges.

"Super speed. Marty behind you!" Troy says as he then takes down two more Blitz Borges and sees a Blitz Borge trying to attack Marty from behind. Alexis then attacks the Blitz Borge after Marty taking it down along with the one Marty was fighting.

"That was close thanks Alexis." Marty says.

"Happy to help." Alexis says. The Blitz Borges then start backing Alexis and the others towards the water.

"Nice alien robot guys." Marty says.

"Any ideas?" Troy asks as the ship then comes out of the water.

"Unreal." Tua says.

"Flight apps now!" Ricky says as Ricky and the others then use there flight apps to fly up to the ship. As Marty goes to fly up he picks up Alexis bridal style as she shifts into her human form out of guardian form and flies with the others into the ship.

"Um Marty you can put me down now." Alexis says kindly.

"Oh uh right." Marty chuckles awkwardly as he puts Alexis down and shifts into wolf form as they leave the atmosphere. They then head into the main control room with Belan.

"Whoa an honest to goodness spaceship." Tua says.

"This is like my second biggest fantasy! Right after making the winning catch at the super bowl." Marty says.

"I know right." Troy says.

"Make yourselves comfortable I've stabilized the life support systems." Belan says.

"Ok power down guys." Ish says as he and the others power down and Alexis shifts back into human form. Belan then gives a shocked face.

"What is something wrong?" Ash asks.

"No it's just I didn't expect the Knights of the sky to be so young." Belan says.

"We can say the same thing about a rebel leader." Troy says.

"Yea what exactly is going on with that planet of yours?" Ricky asks.

"And why do you call us the Knights of the sky?" Ash asks.

"Fair questions. The directional programmer is engaged so where shall I begin?" Belan asks.

"The beginning?" Marty asks.

"Ah but this story starts before then before anyone can remember. This much you know. The rushers were the protector of the core the greatest power source in our universe. The core was housed beneath a magnificent temple on the rushers home planet of Coretalon. There they stood and played there most cherished game the one you call football." Belan says.

"So that's where it came from." Marty says.

"Yes. The rushers built a noble and honorable society based on the principles of teamwork, perseverance, sportsmanship, fair play. Unlike the people on my planet. Life on Anticoria was never easy. The overlords were ruthless. War was a way of life. But the warmth of the core gave some of us hope that one day things would change. Hope was the one thing Lord Zaktu my uncle could not let us believe in. He wanted to be king. He promised to help the intergalactic outlaw Sudden Death steal the core from the rushers then together they would rule the universe." Belan says.

"But that never happened." Ash says.

"No the attack did not succeed as planned. Sudden Death stormed the temple. As the battle escalated most rushers wee sent away in escape pods to a distant planet but thirty two rushers one from each region of Coretalon remained behind to fight. They knew the extraction of the core would destroy there planet but it was a sacrifice they were willing to make to keep the universe safe from Sudden Death. The thirty two brave rushers fled through an interdimensional portal to the one planet where they knew they would find help. They accompanied the core to Earth where it split into thirty two shards." Belan says.

"That's when the rushers help create he NFL teams and the stadiums to protect the shards." Ish says.

"And why so many on my planet hate them. For taking away the only hope we had ever known. Anticoria was plunged into chaos and darkness. Like everyone else on my planet I was told that the rushers were to blame only after I found my uncle's war journal did everything change. I confronted him he didn't deny anything he dared me to convince one person that he was behind this. A rebel faction was born so he put a price on my head. Lord Zaktu would do anything to keep the truth hidden." Belan says.

"So why take the rushers to Anticoria?" Tua asks.

"The loss of the core had serious consequences. My planet is running out of energy. Lord Zaktu knows that the rushers posses great power. He will try to take that power from them." Belan says.

"But the rushers cant survive without that power!" Marty says.

"That is oh little consequence to Lord Zaktu. He is a ruthless dictator who must be stopped." Belan says.

"That's what were here for." Ish says.

"Your heroics will not be forgotten. The hyper jump is just ahead. This could get a little bumpy." Belan says as Marty falls back into Alexis.

"That's more than a little bumpy." Marty says as he gets up and helps Alexis up.

"That should not have happened. Something else is wrong. Computer on screen." Belan says pulling up a screen showing they're being followed.

"We've got company." Troy says.

"Lord Zaktu's guards." Belan says as they then get hit in one of the engine rooms.

"The monitors." Ash says as the monitors and the lights go off.

"We've taken a hit to the engine room. We'll never make through the hyper jump if I cant see it." Belan says.

"I can help you with my super sight. Everyone transform so we'll have extra protection. Together." Ish says.

"Enter the rush zone!" Everyone says at the same time.

"Do we have any way to fire back at those ships?" Ish asks.

"Activate weapons." Belan says as four chairs with controls come up.

"Without the tracking system its like shooting in the dark." Tua says.

"Better than not shooting at all." Ricky says as he, Tua, Ash, and Marty sit in the chairs.

"It's too uncertain. I have to reconnect the back up system down below." Belan says.

"Your needed here. Alexis and I will go." Troy says.

"Thank you guardians. The system will have a blinking red signal throw the main switch." Belan says.

"Got it." Troy says as he and Alexis go to flip the switch.

"That was easy." Troy says as he and Alexis find the switch as a Blitz Borge appears blocking the door.

"Really." Troy says as he and Alexis dodge a blast from the Blitz Borge and Troy then tackles th Blitz Borge. Troy then goes to try to flip the switch but the Blitz Borge grabs him and throws him at the wall. Alexis then jumps at the Blitz Borge but it hits her away. Troy then blasts the Blitz Borge deactivating it.

"You alright Alexis?" Troy asks as Alexis gets up.

"Yea I'm alright pull the switch." Alexis says. Troy then pulls the switch turning the lights and monitors back on. The two then head back to the others.

"Did it work?" Troy asks as and Alexis walk into the room.

"Perfectly my deepest gratitude." Belan says as he and Troy shake hands. They then later arrive on Belan's planet.

"No need for your suits. The atmosphere is just like your home planet." Belan says as Alexis and the others then power down.

"So what can we expect?" Ricky asks.

"My uncle must be avoided at all costs. However the rebels will embrace you like the heroes that you are. They know you are the only ones who can stop Lord Zaktu." Belan says.

"Because of our mad superhero skills?" Marty asks.

"Because it was foretold." Belan says as they then walk out of the ship.

"What do you mean?" Ash asks.

"I will let my rebels explain." Belan says as they then see themselves surrounded by guards and Lord Zaktu.

"Welome Knights of the sky." Lord Zaktu says.

"No. An ambush. Where are my people?" Belan asks.

"Abandoned you no doubt. Don't even pretend you can out fight us but if your friends hand over those trinkets of theres I might let you try to save the rushers. I brought this to help you decide." Zaktu says showing one of his guards holding hostage a rusher.

"Guardians...don't." The rusher says weakly.

"Hand them over." Ish says as they then hand over there NFLR's and get taken prisoner.

"Ow nice welcome." Troy says as one of the guards hit him with there weapon.

"Those are not my people. Not anymore. The rebels wont let you get away with this uncle." Belan says.

"Quite nephew. You will pay the price for treason soon enough. Here is your new home. Enjoy your stay. The view from this cell is most interesting." Lord Zaktu says as he throws Alexis and the others into a cell where they can see what is happening to the rushers.

"Look the rushers." Ash says.

"Increase the power drain. I want this over by sun down tomorrow." Lord Zaktu says as a guard increases the power.

"We have to help them." Ash says.


	12. Knights of the sky PT 2

"What are we gonna do? Lord Zaktu said the rusher only have until sun down tomorrow." Ash says.

"There has to be a way out." Ish says.

"Yea if we had our NFLR's." Troy says.

"You hear that?" Tua says as they then hear a bird sound.

"Not to worry my friends. Help has arrived." Belan says as he then makes a bird call and pushes a rock revealing an entrance and a girl.

"Come you must hurry." The girl says. Alexis then follows the others through the entrance.

"Wait where's Marty?" Ricky asks noticing Marty isn't with them.

"I'll go for your friend the rest of you follow Belan." The girl says and goes for Marty while the rest follow Belan and wait for Marty and the girl. Once Alexis sees Marty she runs over to him hugging him happy to see he is alright.

"Marty are you ok?" Ash asks.

"All good." Marty says.

"The stair will lead us out. Hurry." Belan says as they all then follow Belan to a stone door.

"Over here." Belan says as he and Ish push the door and then see a long drop down.

"Stop them!" Lord Zaktu says as he an some guards start catching up.

"Come on." Belan says as the others follow him to a dead end.

"Dead end." Tua says.

"You got another exit?" Troy asks as Alexis shifts into her wolf form ready to fight.

"We jump." Belan says.

"Seriously dude." Ricky says.

"Trust me." Belan says as he jumps.

"I trust him." Ash says as she jumps with Ish. Ricky, Troy, and Tua then jump.

"Come on together." Marty says taking the hand of the girl that saved him and jumps as Alexis jumps with them.

"Cool air brakes. Sweet." Troy says as Belan presses a button on his device making them land safely.

"I told you you could trust me." Belan says.

"How do we get back inside the castle we have to save the rushers." Ish says.

"Without our powers how can we?" Troy asks.

"There is a way you must fulfill your destiny. Come I'll explain at our camp." Belan says as he leads the others to his camp.

"So uh thank you for saving me back at the castle Melane." Marty says.

"You too. I mean I don't think I would've jumped without you there." Melane says.

"Really?" Marty asks.

"Yea." Melane says.

"Hey is that a football?" Marty asks seeing some kids playing with a football.

"Lord Zaktu banned football but out here we play all the time. We love it." Melane says.

"Knights. The people of my village wish to present you with their most treasured gifts. To help you prepare for your quest." Belan says as Alexis gets handed a sword and the others get handed weapons as well.

"Observe the ancient drawings they portray the seven mythic weapons for seven mythic heroes. These weapons are the best we have to help you defend yourselves. The double blades, the mystic bow, the circle of fire, the shield of strength, the ice blade, the eternity whip, and the blade of truth." Belan says.

"May they serve you well knights of the sky." Melane says.

"Are you gonna tell us what that means knights of the sky?" Ricky asks.

"Every child born to our people knows the story. It promises that seven warriors will come to reunite the pieces of the anticore." Melane says.

"The anitcore?" Ash asks.

"Anticoria is not without it's own power source. The anticore was placed here long ago as a counter measure. Incase the core ever fell into the wrong hands it was broken into three pieces but the anticore powers cannot be extracted by just anyone. It must be someone truly good. Someone who holds a piece of the core within them." Belan says.

"Like us." Tua says.

"So how do we get these anticore pieces?" Ish asks.

"As long as they remain apart they can only be touched by the knights. Once all three are reunited there power can be harnessed for good." Belan says.

"How about for bad?" Marty asks.

"Lord Zaktu will certainly try." Melane says.

"Melane's right. But going on this quest is the only way to rid this planet of Lord Zaktu and free your friends. Be warned it will be very dangerous." Belan says.

"Danger is my middle name." Troy says.

"I thought it was Laurence." Marty says. Troy then gives Marty a dirty look.

"We're here for you Belan. We'll help you find the pieces of the anticore." Ish says.

"We begin our quest at dawn." Belan says.

"Hail the knights of the sky." Melane says.

*Timeskip*

"There are three pieces to the anticore. Each guarded by its own obstacles. The only way to get them all in time is if we split up." Belan says holding trackers to find the pieces.

"The first piece is in the land of ice. I know the terrain well so I will lead the team on this lake." Belan says.

"I'll go with you." Ash says receiving look from Ricky, Troy, and Tua.

"What I like the cold." Ash says.

"Count me in too Belan." Ish says.

"I will be in good company. Melane perhaps you should take Alexis and Marty to the site of the ancient temple of the sky their agility and speed will come in handy there." Belan says as he hands Melane the tracker.

"What about the three of us?" Ricky asks.

"Observe. The canyon of shrinking rocks. It will take three very strong warriors to survive that landscape." Belan says.

"That's us warriors all the way." Troy says as he fist bumps Tua and Ricky.

"I'm glad to see you all are in good spirits. But make no mistake the challenges will be treacherous. They will put your skills to the test. Without your guardian powers you will be in terrible jeopardy."Belan says as he hands Tua the tracker.

"We're ready." Ish says.

"Guardians unite!" The group says as they put their hands together and then head off to find the pieces.

*Timeskip*

"Whoa this is prettier than a gimpy." Marty says seeing the temple as he, Alexis, and Melane arrive. Alexis the shifts into wolf form holding the sword she was given in her mouth not particularly trusting her surroundings.

"The anticore must be near but do not be fooled things on Anticoria are never as they seem." Melane says.

"Get back!" A voice says revealing to be a rusher being attacked by Blitz Bots.

"That's the jets rusher we have to help him." Marty says as he and Alexis go to help the rusher.

"Wait!" Melane says. Marty then attacks the Blitz Bot holding the rusher.

"Put him down!" Marty says as he attacks the Blitz Bot making it drop the rusher. Alexis and Marty then run over to the rusher and help him up only to put down there weapons as another Blitz Bot comes over and is about to attack them. Melane then attacks the rusher deactivating it.

"Did you think I came unprepared?" Melane asks.

"You could have told us about that a little sooner." Marty says.

"Am I glad to see you guys." The rusher says as he comes over and high fives Marty.

"Hey!" Tua says as he, Ricky, and Troy come running over.

"Marty! Alexis! Rusher!" Ash says as she, Belan, and Ish then come over.

"Let's go find the others." Ish says.

"Ish wait. Lord Zaktu said bringing you guys here was a trap." The rusher says.

"No it was foretold. You are here to help our people. Only with the power of the anticore reunited can we defeat Lord Zaktu." Belan says.

"Uh well don't we need all the pieces for that. We didn't find ours." Marty says.

"We had to help the rusher." Melane says.

"Maybe if we put these together they'll lead us to the last piece." Ish says as he and Ricky put their pieces together they set off the traps set for the last piece as rock statues come to life.

"This definitely could hurt." Marty says as the statues surround them.

"This is not good guys." Ish says.

"Come on we can take em." Ricky says.

"Who gets the big one?" Troy asks.

"Alexis and I do. He's got the last piece of the anticore." Marty says.

"Your right take him you two. We'll get the others." Ish says as they then start fighting the statues destroying them until the only one left is the one with the anticore piece.

"Alexis. Marty use your weapons its the only way." Ish says.

"If you say so." Marty says as he and Alexis dodge an attack from the statue and start using their weapons on the statue until they destroy it.

"I got it." Marty says as he gets the last piece.

"It's almost sunset." Troy says.

"Put the pieces together. Channel the power." Belan says.

"Come on guys. Let's do this." Ish says as he, Ricky, and Marty are about to put the pieces together until the ground crumbles beneath them and they fall below.

"Where are we?" Tua asks.

"My trap. It was fairly simple to figure out where the last piece would be hidden. I've heard the legend all my life. So now if you don't mind give me the anticore." Lord Zaktu says as he and some guards surround the group.

"No way. What planet are you from? Oh wait." Troy says.

"Do you find humor in this situation. Surrender the anticore or the rushers are finished." Lord Zaktu says.

"The only one finished here is you. We're the ones with the power. Guys bring em in. Enter the rush zone!" Alexis and the others say together as Marty, Ish, and Ricky put together the last pieces enabling them to transform into their guardian forms and the power from the core send Lord Zaktu and his guards back a few feet.

"Did we do that?" Marty asks.

"Grab the anticore." Ash says. Belan then grabs the anticore.

"Yes. You've done it. You've converted the anticore for good." Belan says.

"I knew you would." The rusher says.

"Let's find the rushers." Ish says as they then head back to the castle and find the rushers.

"How do we free them from this thing?" Tua asks trying to figure out how to free the rushers.

"First thing I always do is find the on and off switch. This looks like a good one." Marty says pulling a lever releasing the rushers.

"Seriously I cant believe that worked." Troy says.

"Our people hated you for so long I am so profoundly sorry." Belan says.

"Now you know the truth. That's what matters." One of the rushers says.

"Thanks to the knights of the sky." Melane says.

"I don't wanna bring anyone down but how do we get back home?" Ricky asks.

"Use the anticore. We can open temporary portal but we'll need a clear shot at he sky." One of the rushers says.

"There they are! Don't let them get away!" Some guards says as the come running towards the group.

"Quickly to the mystic forest." Belan says.

"This way." Melane says leading the group to the forest soon arriving at the forest.

"How can we leave you with Lord Zaktu still on the loose?" Ash asks.

"Do not worry the truth has set us free. My people will rally against the years of oppression. Aided by the good of the anticore we cannot fail." Belan says.

"I wish we could do more." Ash says.

"You have saved our way of life. Take this. A piece of Anticoria to keep with you always." Belan says as he gives Ash a necklace and she puts it around her neck.

"I grab these back in the castle. There's trouble at home. Big trouble." One of the rushers says.

"We have to go." Ash says.

"Grab your NFLR's and gather around." One of the rushers say as he gives Alexis and the others back there NFLR's.

"Goodbye Marty. I think you are a brave knight." Melane says.

"Thanks. And your an amazing anticorian." Marty says as he tries fist bumping with Melane but she knocks him back over to the others as the portal appears and the group along with the rushers go back home.

"Guardians Unite!" Alexis and the others say as they start attacking Blitz Bots upon arriving back home.

"My necklace!" Ash says as her necklace deactivates the last of the Blitz Bots leaving only Sudden Death, Stellaria, Zich, and Angkoro.

"How is this possible!?" Sudden Death asks.

"Brought back a little piece of Anticoria with us." Ish says.

"You know nothing of the powers you toy with. I should've destroyed you years ago." Sudden Death says.

"But you didn't. Surrender!" Ish says.

"Never. I will strike back. You will regret having survivd this day!" Sudden Death says as he, Stellaria, Zich, and Angkoro disappear and leave. Later back at Ish's place the group fall asleep exhausted from their adventure.


	13. The Return of Drop Kick

"From the Bulldog bowling ally and arcade in Canton Ohio we are live. As Tua Tupola stands on the verge of breaking the all time record. Who knew there was a level there was a level 86. Ad who could predict a whopping ten million in twenty six thousand points." Marty says as they're at the arcade watching Tua play a game while with the coach Jones and his son Jackson.

"Twelve million plus! Dude!" Troy says.

"Tua what's you secret?" Marty asks.

"Absolute total concentration and my lucky socks." Tua says.

"Lucky socks come on." Troy says.

"You can doubt all you want. I haven't lost at anything since I put them on." Tua says.

"Finish up guys everybody on the bus." Coach Jone says.

"But dad Tua is about to break the record." Jackson says.

"If he can break it in two minutes fine otherwise the bus for football camp is leaving whether your on it or not." Coach Jones says as he goes out the door.

"Nothing can stop me today." Tua says as he then breaks the record on the game.

"Thirty million points!" Troy says.

"Props dude you did it." Ish says.

"I told you as long as I wear these socks nothing can bring me down." Tua says as they then get on the bus and soon arrive at camp.

"Welcome to football camp. Get ready to learn a lot and to have a ton of fun. Grab your gear and check the totem pole for your cabin assignment. We always kick off camp by swimming at the dock. The fun starts in ten minutes." Couch Jones says as Alexis and the others head to the cabins to get ready to swim. As Alexis gets done ready she heads over to the boys cabin and to wait on the guys.

"Your already done getting ready." Marty says seeing Alexis.

"Of course.. whoa whats that smell?" Alexis asks.

"Probably the bug spray you smell from Marty and me." Tua says.

"Well if your where the smell is coming from please don't be hugging me Marty." Alexis says

"Its not that bad Alex." Troy says.

"Its not that its strong Troy but you forget I have a strong sense of smell and smells like that mess with my nose." Alexis says.

"Ok point taken." Marty chuckles.

"So Jackson tell us about this mauler story. Is the camp really haunted?" Troy asks.

"I don't know. I think my dad made it up to keep campers from wandering off at night." Jackson says.

"So nobody's ever seen a giant dog or anything?" Ricky asks.

"Well there was this one time but..." Jackson says.

"What?" Tua asks coming over.

"Once a kid really wanted to swim in the lake one night. He snuck out after camp fire but he never came back. They say you can still hear him scream when there's a full moon.. Just kidding lets go." Jackson says as Alexis and the guys the hit him with pillows. After getting Ash the group then head to the lake.

"Are you sure this is the right trail?" Troy asks.

"According the map this is a short cut." Jackson says.

"Aww man I forgot my N.F.-um watch. I must have left it in the cabin. I'm gonna go get it." Tua says.

"You need a watch to go swimming?" Jackson asks.

"Incase I wanna see how long I can hold my breath. I'll meet you guys at the lake." Tua says as he heads to the cabin. Alexis and the group then arrive at the lake while waiting on Tua.

"Canon ball!" Marty yells as he jumps into the water splashing Alexis and Troy.

"Dude my shades." Troy says.

"I could have without the free bath Marty." Alexis says.

"There's no shades or staying completely dry in swimming." Marty says.

"We're not swimming." Troy says as Ricky then puts Troy in the water.

"You are now." Ricky says as he starts splashing water with Troy and Marty as Alexis get on the dock with Ash.

"Hey Tua's still not back yet." Ash says.

"I'll go check on him. It is on if I catch him tping the room." Ish says a he leaves to find Tua. After finding Ish back with dry clothes on and Tua's N.F.L.R the group then get dry clothes on and go over to Ish.

"He wasn't in the cabin but I found this." Ish says holding Tua's N.F.L.R.

"Maybe he just dropped it on the way to the shower." Marty says.

"Without his N.F.L.R there's no way for him to let us know if he's in trouble."

"Maybe I should try tracking him in wolf form." Alexis says.

"Probably not a good idea with that story Jackson told us earlier. Your might scare the other campers if they see you." Troy says. Alexis nods. Ish then tries calling RZ on his N.F.L.R.

"RZ come in. Do you have any tracking on Tua?" Ish asks.

"Negative Ish." RZ says.

"Hey guys." Jackson says as Ish quickly ends the call with RZ as Jackson comes over.

"Uh.. Jackson.. hey." Ish says.

"Whatcha doing?" Jackson asks.

"We think Tua got lost coming back down here so we're gonna go find him." Ish says.

"I'll come with you. No one except maybe the mauler knows these woods better than I do." Jackson says.

"Um ok thanks." Ish says as they get walking.

"We're pretty far from camp." Marty says.

"And its getting late." Ash says.

"Don't worry about the mauler. I'm sure its just a made up story." Jackson says as a football comes flying there way.

"Whoa." Troy says.

"No way. Is that?" Ish asks.

"An NFL player from my favorite team." Ash says seeing its Danny Amendola from the Patriots.

"Wow Danny Amendola. This is amazing." Jackson says.

"And kind of random. What are you doing out here in the middle of the Ohio woods?" Marty asks.

"Our cabin is over there it was supposed to be a surprise but I'm one of the NFL volunteers at this years camp. My buddy and I were getting a little practice before leading some drills tomorrow." Danny says as another NFL player comes over.

"Cant believe you missed that. It was right on the numbers." Matt Ryan from the Falcons says.

"Matt Ryan your out here too? Any other NFL superstars in these woods?" Ricky asks.

"Not this year." Matt says.

"Wow this is huge. I cant believe your taking the time to volunteer at our camp." Ash says.

"Helping out youthful football players is something I like to do in the off season." Danny says.

"Not that I'm superstitious but I like to start the new season by doing positive things in the off season. Then maybe positive things will happen during the regular season." Matt says.

"I wish our friend Tua was here. He's kind of hung up on his own superstitions." Ish says.

"They can be fun as long as you don't take them too seriously." Matt says.

"Right. You cant let them get in the way of you doing what you need to do. See you kids later. You guys know the way back to the guest cabins?" Danny asks.

"I do follow me. I'll see you guys later." Jackson says as he leaves with Danny and Matt.

"If we could just find Tua. This would be the perfect day." Ash says as blast hits them sending them flying back. The group then look to see Angkoro, Stellaria and Zich.

"Surrender guardians." Stellaria says.

"Surrender? You mean fight!" Ricky says.

"Enter the rush zone!" The group say in unison and transform into there guardian forms and start fighting Angkoro, Stellaria, and Zich until Drop Kick shows up.

"What are you doing here?" Stellaria asks.

"We were thinking the same thing." Troy says.

"I was chasing the one they call Tiny." Drop kick says.

"Chasing him? You mean he escaped? Your plan is a total failure. Retreat and regroup." Zich says and Stellaria grabs Drop Kick.

"Come robot." Stellaria says as they vanish.

"Did you hear what they said. Tua's out there all alone. Totally unprotected without his N.F.L.R." Ricky says as they power down.

"And its getting dark fast." Ish says.

"We gotta find him." Marty says. The group then get found by Coach Jones and see that Tua is with as the group then walk back to camp.

"It's really dark out here. Lucky we found you when we did." Troy says.

"Thanks for coming after me." Tua says.

"Ok kids say goodnight and hit the hay. Big day tomorrow and no more wandering off alone ok Tua." Coach Jones says.

"Yes sir. I mean no sir. I mean no more going off alone sir." Tua says.

"I catch anyone out of bed and I'll have no choice but to call your parents. Understood." Coach Jones says.

"Yes sir."Tua says as coach Jones goes to bed.

"Here." Ash says as she hands Tua his N.F.L.R.

"Thanks. That was close but my lucky socks came through." Tua says.

"Come on dude you know this wasn't about lucky socks." Ricky says.

"Why don't you guys believe me? As long as I have these on nothing can go wrong." Tua says as they all then get a call from RZ on there N.F.L.R.

"Guardians we have a security breach in Atlanta. I will send the Falcons rusher to open the passage." RZ says.

"On our way." Ish says as the call ends.

"What if we get caught out of our beds?" Marty asks.

"It's a chance we'll have to take. Ready?" Ish asks.

"Enter the rush zone!" The group say in unison as they transform and then head over to Atlanta meeting the rusher.

"Glad you could make it you made it we go company." The rusher says.

"Who invited you?" Stellaria asks as she Angkoro and Zich come over with some blitz borgs.

"I did. Rise up." The rusher says picking Stellaria, Angkoro, Zich, and the blitz borgs up in the air.

"Two can play at that game." Stellaria says blasting the group back.

"Man to man coverage. Break." Ish says as they break off and start fighting Stellaria, Angkoro, Zich, and the blitz borgs until they have the blitz borgs back to ball form leaving only Stellaria, Angkoro, and Zich. As Alexis stops and looks around she notices Tua isn't with them anymore as the group then get blasted again by Stellaria.

"Now Angkoro." Stellaria says as Zich picks Alexis and the others up off the ground.

"Finish them." Zich says.

"Wait where is the other one?" Stellaria ask seeing Tua is gone.

"Super block." Tua say as he runs over sending Stellaria, Zich, and Angkoro flying back making Zich drop Alexis and the others.

"That's what you get for trusting Drop Kick. He took the mega core and left." Tua says.

"Angkoro. Zich. To the lair at once." Stellaria says as the three of them leave.

"Thanks dude just in time." Marty says.

"Did Drop Kick really get the mega core?" Ricky asks.

"I couldn't stop him. Sorry guys. My luck ran out." Tua says.

"No luck involved Tua. I'm sure you fought bravely and you came through for us. Sometimes luck is just skill in disguise." The rusher says.

"Huh I like that." Tua says.

"Whatever it is we could use a little more. We have to get back to camp before coach finds us missing." Ish says as they power down. The group then get back to camp and find coach Jones, Jackson, Danny, a dog, and Matt around a lantern in a cabin.

"Hey coach. Mr. Amendola finish your story." Ish says as they sit down.

"There was this amazing wizard who ruled the NFL sidelines." Danny says.

"Thanks for covering." Tua says.

"No problem. RZ gave us the heads up he thought you could use a little extra luck." Matt says.

"Thanks. But I think I learned that luck is sometimes skill in disguise." Tua says.


	14. Anticorian Unrest

While at a football game Alexis cheers the others on as she watches the game. Alexis then goes down to the others hearing the announcer say the team won. The group then celebrate before heading home.

"You guys did great today." Alexis says as she hugs Marty.

"You might wanna be shifting to wolf form before my parents see you." Marty say as he hugs.

"I will just wanted to say goodnight." Alexis says as she gently kisses Marty before shifting to wolf form and going to sleep.

*Timeskip*

"Remember guardians the key to this exercise is working together." RZ says as Alexis and the others do a training exercise.

"Keep it tight guys." Ish says.

"I trust this will be easy.. or not." Marty says as the training exercise begins and soon the group finish it.

"Nice." Ish says.

"Those were good individual efforts guardians but team work is all about trust." RZ says as more blitz borgs from the exercise appear.

"Time for the split back formation. Put that trust into action." Ish says.

"Let's do this." Ash says.

"Right with ya." Troy says as the group soon finish the exercise and power down.

"That was so awesome." Marty says.

"Nobody messes with the split back formation." Troy says as Ish notices Ash looking a bit sad.

"Hey Ash something up?" Ish asks.

"Nothing. And nothing bad anyway. It's just.. well. My dad and Linda are getting married." Ash says as everyone starts congratulating her.

"You wanna head over to the Bulldog and celebrate?" Ricky asks.

"Thanks but no thanks. I got some stuff to do." Ash says.

"Excellent work guardians. You are well prepared for the next seventy two hours when my system will be offline for the annual reboot." RZ says.

"No worries RZ you do what you gotta do. We got everything under c-" Marty gets cut off as he then trips over Troy causing Troy to give him a dirty look and growl at him slightly making Alexis, Tua, Ish, and Ricky laugh. The group then leave and start hanging out until receiving a call from the colts rusher.

"Gaurdians we're under attack in Carleton hurry." The rusher says.

"On our way." Ish says.

"Enter the rush zone." The group say in union as they transform and then head over to where the rusher called from quickly arriving to find the colts rusher and panther rusher fighting blitz borgs.

"Where's your mega core?" Ish asks.

"Andrew Lux got it." The colts rusher says.

"We candle handle this. I'll go help them." Ricky says.

"Alright." Ish says as he Ricky leaves while the group fight the blitz borgs.

"Looks like we got them all." Ish says as Andrew and Ricky come over with the mega core.

"All clear on our end too." Ricky says as Andrew gives the rusher the mega core and puts it in the fault.

"The mega core back where it belongs." The colts rusher says as he panther rusher locks the vault.

"Its safe now." The panther rusher says.

"Yea thanks to you guys and the guardians." Andrew says.

"We'll hang out and keep watch." Tua says.

"And watch the game." Troy says.

"After we make sure everything is safe." Ricky says.

"Yea that's what I meant." Troy says.

"Alright spread out you guys lets check the rest of the stadium." Ish says as the group splits up. As Alexis is walking she gets a call from Ash.

"Guys Drop Kick is somewhere loose in the stadium." Ash says as Alexis then meets with Ish and Tua.

"So are the anticorians. We'll take these three you cover the rogue robot." Ish says.

"Um but." Ash says.

"Is there a problem?" Ish asks.

"No.. yes. Linda's here but I don't know where she went. I need to make sure she's safe." Ash says.

"Go find her we can handle these guys." Ish says.

"Thanks I'll meet up with you as soon as I can." Ash says as Alexis, Tua, Ricky, Troy, Marty, and Ish go after Angkoro, Stellaria, and Zich and instead find Drop Kick being chased by blitz borgs.

"It's the end of the road for you Drop Kick." Ish says as the blitz borgs blast Drop Kick.

"What in the world?" Alexis asks.

"The blitz borgs are blasting Drop Kick?" Ish asks

"Something's definitely wrong with this picture." Marty says as the blitz borgs chase Drop Kick ignoring Alexis and the guys.

"Should we help him?" Tua asks.

"He's Drop Kick." Troy says.

"Lets go then." Ish says as he then calls Ash to the field where the group find blitz borgs cornering Drop Kick.

"Hurry maybe we can catch the anticorians." Ash says as she arrives.

"What do we do about this?" Marty asks as a blitz borg blasts Drop Kick.

"Did that blitz borg just blast Drop Kick?" Ash asks.

"Yea something's not right around here." Marty says.

"You have to admit it is kind of entertaining though." Ricky says.

"I don't care what they do to Drop Kick but this is getting out of hand. We cant let them destroy the place or hurt innocent bystanders. We need to shut it down." Ish says as the get into split back formation taking down all the blitz borgs.

"This is clearly not my day." Drop Kick says.

"It's over Drop Kick your coming with us." Troy says.

"Oh no I'm not." Drop Kick say as he blasts the group before taking off an leaving.

"Should we go after him?" Alexis asks.

"He's got bigger problems to deal with. Let's make sure everyone here's ok." Ish says as they then check on everyone before heading back to HQ.

"All systems are back online. Guardians I trust it was an uneventful few days." RZ says.

"Except for the part where we lost two more mega core." Troy says.

"But we'll get them back." Ricky says.

"RZ it seems like the anticorians have turned on Drop Kick. There must be a way we can use that to our advantage." Ash says.

"Indeed. A house divided is the first to fall." RZ says.


	15. Anticorians Outplayed

"Anyone know why Marty asked us to meet him here?" Tua asks as they meet at the field.

"I guess we'll find out. There he is." Ash says as Marty comes walking over.

"Mart think fast." Ricky says as he throws Marty the foot ball but he doesn't catch it.

"Or not." Ricky says

"Hey what's up?" Ish asks.

"Let me guess. You want us all to paint our faces bright orange to support the Browns." Troy says.

"That would be sweet but its kind of more serious than that. I don't know how to say it so I'll just say it. My dad is sending me to private school this year. Its really important to him that I follow family tradition. It's the same school he went to so I start in a week." Marty says.

"Wow so sudden. Your not moving away are you?" Troy asks.

"No thank goodness just changing schools." Marty says.

"So you'll still play for the Bulldogs?" Ash asks.

"And you'll still be a guardian?" Ish asks.

"Yea but It's gonna be so different." Marty says.

"But a lot of things are gonna stay the same. Like us." Tua says.

"I'm counting on that." Marty says.

"You know what else is gonna stay the same? Last one to the Bulldog buys the ice cream!" Ricky says as the group then race over to the Bulldog and eat ice cream and bowl.

"Hey Marty your up. Everything ok?" Ash asks.

"Yea but my mom just texted. I gotta go pick up my new school uniform." Marty says.

"Can you come back when your done?" Tua asks.

"Doesn't look like it I have a huge stack of summer reading to catch up on. Yea well I guess I'll see you around guys and Alexis make sure you sneak around the back in wolf form ok when your ready to come home. I'm not gonna let me leaving early ruin your fun." Marty says as he leaves. The others then receive a call from RZ and head to HQ.

"Guardians we have a red alert in Arazona. Marty is not responding but we have no time to wait. I am sending you to help the cardinals immediately." RZ says.

"You got it RZ." Ish says.

"Enter the rush zone!" The group say in union and then head over to help the cardinals quickly arriving.

"Quick lets find the problem." Ish says as they then run into Zich.

"Looks like we found it." Troy says as they avoid a blast from Zich and start fighting him.

"Nothing's stopping him." Ricky says. The group then get together and form a shield stopping a blast from Zich and pushing him back.

"Keeping pushing him so I can get to the vault." Ish says as he then heads for the vault leaving the others to deal with Zich as they fight him until Zich and Stellaria show up with the cardinals mega core and the three leave with it.

"They got the cardinals mega core." Tua says as Ash calls Ish and finds him calling from inside the vault. The group then star trying to break open the doors to the vault finally breaking into it as a NFL player from the cardinals and the cardinals rusher comes over.

"Tua never been happier to see you. Thought I was all washed up. Thanks guys." Ish says.

"We saw they got the cardinals mega core and came straight to the vault." Troy says.

"You sure your ok?" The NFL player asks.

"Yea thanks. Whoa your Larry Fitzgerald." Ish says.

"Thanks for being here guardians." Larry says.

"I'm so sorry I let them steal your mega core." Ish says.

"Don't blame yourself. It's a tough situation but we'll fight through it." Larry says.

"I just wish you didn't have to." Ish says.

"I appreciate that but in my line of work we have to deal with the unexpected all the time. It's how you handle it that matters." Larry says.

"Thanks Mr. Fitzgerald. We'll get your mega core back." Ish says.

"I'm counting on you." Larry says. The group then head over to HQ as Marty arrives.

"Thank you all for coming. Yes the loss of another mega core is significant." RZ says.

"Sorry I got here as fast as I could." Marty says.

"Everything ok?" Troy asks.

"Yea. I had to take a placement test for school. What I miss?" Marty asks.

"The others can fill you in later. Right now I have a new assignment for all of you. The eagles are in Arizona to play the cardinals. I am still picking up unusual energy readings in the area. Please escort the eagles safely to the stadium." RZ says.

"We're on it RZ." Tua says.

"Marty I know you have a lot on your mind but do your best to stay focused. Your team needs you." RZ says.

"I wont let you guys down. I promise." Marty says as the group transform before then heading over to meet the eagles.

"Good to see you guys your contact it right over there." The eagles rusher says as he point to a NFL player.

"That's Brent Selleck." Ricky says.

"It's great to meet you guardians I just wish it was under better circumstances." Brent says.

"We do too Mr. Selleck. Is your mega core?" Ash asks.

"It's in the on board vault." Brent says.

"Some of you guys can ride inside. The rest of you keep look out." The eagles rusher says as Alexis, Marty, and Ricky ride inside while the others keep an eye out in the sky as the get going.

"Everything ok there?" Brent asks.

"Yea. Kind of. I got some big stuff going on. You know some big changes coming up." Marty says.

"That can be rough." Brent says.

"You ever face anything in your life when you know you were kind of nervous?" Marty asks.

"Oh sure like when I first started playing in the NFL. Its a big change from college ball. But I had a great team around me and I really leaned on them. That's what team mates do for each other." Brent says.

"What was that." Brent asks as the bus stops.

"Everyone stay in here. We'll handle this. QB 1 what's going on?" Ricky asks as he calls Ish.

"Nothing that I can see." Ish says as Alexis then sees the others get shot down by Drop Kick and sees Wild Card. Alexis, Marty, and Ricky then go outside.

"Not on our watch Wild Card!" Ricky says as the group starts fighting Wild Card and Drop Kick as the eagles rusher then takes off with the mega core with Ish and Ash. The group then stop as they see Wild Card grab Marty and throw him back toward the group as Drop Kick comes over with the mega core and him and Wild Card leave.

"You ok?" Troy asks.

"Yea but Wild Card wasn't evening trying." Marty says.

"That's what I thought too. What's up with that?" Tua asks as Marty screams as he then takes a green chip off his N.F.R.L.

"Maybe it has something to do with this. It's over heating my N.F.L.R. Wild Card must have planted it on me. I gotta get this to RZ." Marty says.

"Good idea. We'll make sure the team gets to the stadium safely and then meet you back at the HOK." Ish says. The group then head back to HQ as RZ then looks at the chip.

"The calculations are precise. I do not see anyway to stop this device unless we retrieve all of the stolen mega cores." RZ says.

"So what are we waiting for lets go get those mega cores." Marty says.

"Remember Marty. The information on this microchip came from Wild Card. You could very well be walking into a trap." RZ says.

"Or for some reason he's helping us." Ish says.

"Given the enormity of this threat you must enter into Sudden Death's lair. Retrieve the mega cores and disarm that device." RZ says.

"Oh that's all." Troy says.

"We're read but one question. Won't they see us coming?" Tua asks as Ish's mom comes over.

"I've got something that'll help. A cloaking app with limited capability but it should give you ten minutes to get in and out undetected." Ish's mom says as she gives the group the new ability.

"Wow thanks mom." Ish says.

"Just be careful ok." Ish's mom says.

"Always Mrs. T." Ricky says.

"Let's do this." Ish says as the group head over to the lair through the water after receiving a map from RZ.

"I've got it this way." Tua says as they engage the cloaking app.

"Sweet." Troy says.

"There it is." Tua says as they find the mega cores and the device.

"Let's get the mega cores." Troy says.

"After we get the mega cores. We need to destroy this thing. How much longer can we stay invisible?" Ash asks as they get the mega cores.

"Uh guys that machines not our only problem." Marty says as they become visible again and Drop Kick, Stellaria, Angkoro, and Zich spot them.

"They see us." Troy says.

"I hate when that happens." Marty says as they start fighting Drop Kick, Stellaria, Zich, and Angkoro.

"Everybody make your way to that waterfall." Ish says as the group then follow him.

"We've gotta be near the top." Ash says.

"Oh no dead end." Troy says as they come to a dead end.

"This wasn't on RZ's map." Tua says.

"Everyone blast together." Ish says as they start blasting the door but it does no good.

"I can go through it." Marty says.

"It's too risky. You don't know what's on the other side." Ish says.

"Whatever it is I can handle it. I'm not afraid Ish." Marty says as he then goes through the door as the group get found by Zich, Angkoro, and Stellaria.

"Hand them over guardians." Stellaria says.

"No way!" Troy says.

"Zich retrieve the mega core." Angkoro says as the door opens.

"Guys this way." Marty says as the group follow him.

"Stop them!" Angkoro says as the door then closes so Stellaria, Zich, and Angkoro cant follow.

"We made it." Tua says.

"Lets get out of here." Ish says as they then meet with Larry and Brent to return the cores.

"The team and our community are really grateful to have this returned." Brent says.

"Same here I knew I could count on you." Larry says.

"For now everything is back to normal so we can get down to do doing what we need to do. Play football. Later guys." Brent says as he and Larry leave.

"Is everything back to normal?" Tua asks.

"Depends on your definition." Troy says.

"At least all the mega cores are back." Ash says.

"But we have no idea what happened to Drop Kick." Marty says.

"You know that dude we have not seen the last of him." Ish says.


	16. Never Underestimate the Wild Card

As Alexis is walking around with Marty the two receive a call from RZ saying Ash is in trouble and meet up with the others and go to help her after they transform. The group then arrive and find Ash fighting blitz borgs.

"Looks like the party's starting early" Ricky says.

"Marty, Alexis, Tua take care of these guys. Ricky, Troy, and I will help Ash." Ish says as the group stat fighting the blitz borgs. As the group defeat the blitz borgs Ash powers down while the others stay in guardian form.

"Ash are you ok?" Linda asks as she hugs Ash.

"Yea." Ash says as Linda sees Alexis and the boys.

"What is going on here?" Linda asks.

"Uh. There's something I have to tell you." Ash says. Alexis and the guys then leave and power down to be then called to the HOK.

"Welcome guardians. The saints rusher needs your help." RZ says.

"Thanks RZ. We got a special area of vulnerability this week. The super bowl ring exhibit will be on display at the dome before the upcoming between the saints and the rams." The saints rusher says.

"Yea. My mom is there with them representing the hall of fame." Ish says.

"Those rings have power. Remember when we we're in Chicago with Mr. Dikca and Mr. Dent. Those two rings almost blew Wild Card away." Tua says.

"Bingo. They got a lot more power than folks realize." The saints rusher says.

"So we need to protect them." Marty says.

"Yes. As well as the saints and rams mega cores." RZ says.

"Let's go." Troy says.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm Troy but there's more. I've been picking up strange energy readings in and around the safe zone. The attack on the wedding rehearsal was not random. Sudden Death is up to something. We need a team here to keep watch. Ash, Marty, Ricky, and Alexis please remain in Canton while the others take the passage to New Orleans." RZ says.

"Right." Ash says.

"Got it." Marty says.

"Sure thing." Ricky says.

"Will do." Alexis says as Troy, Tua, and Ish tranform. Alexis, Ash, Ricky, and Marty then head to the Bulldog.

"Who wants a smoothie its very berry good?" Marty asks.

"Thanks Marty but I'm not thirsty." Ash says.

"Is this about your talk with Linda?" Ricky asks.

"She asked me to quit being a guardian. Can you believe it?" Ash asks.

"Parents worry just ask my dad." Marty says as he takes a drink of the smoothie.

"Yea parents are gonna worry Ash whether they're blood or not if someone cares about your well being they're gonna worry." Alexis says.

"Give her time. How many step moms have a kid who saves the world on a regular basis." Ricky says as the four then receive a call from RZ.

"Guardians red alert. The safe zone is under attack. We've got incoming blitz borg activity dispatch at once." RZ says as Alexis, Ricky, Ash, and Marty transform and head to the safe zone soon arriving.

"These are the right coordinates." Ricky says as the ground starts crumbling under them and a huge device arises from the ground.

"I guess here's our proof that the safe zone is down." Ricky says.

"Watch out!" Ash says as the group scatter to avoid blasts from the device and then start trying to attack it but does no good.

"Wait something's happening." Ricky says.

"What is that thing?" Marty asks as the machine stops firing.

"Let's head back to the HOK. See if RZ knows what's going on." Ash says as the group head to the HOK powering down once there and explaining to RZ what they found.

"They appear to be transmitters of some kind." RZ says.

"There's more than one?" Ricky asks.

"There's two. Observe what happens when I map them." RZ says

"It's triangle." Marty says.

"With us right in the middle." Ash says.

"This diagram substantiates my fears. The HOK is the target of an immanent attack." RZ says.

"Not if we take them down first." Ricky says.

"Precisely." RZ says.

"Where do we start?" Ash asks.

"There signals are interfering with our communications. Ricky, Marty, and Alexis stay here and keep watch. Ash I need you to go to New Orleans and retrieve the others. The entire team must stand united if we are to have any chance of stopping this attack." RZ says. Ash then goes to get the others. Once back Ash, Ish, Tua, and Troy tell the group that Sudden Death has the rings.

"I've traced the rings to Sudden Death's lair. The rings can channel the energy of team' greatest moments. They contain immense power." RZ says.

"And Sudden Death is gonna use that power against us." Troy says.

"Judging by the diagram of the towers it appears that he will use them place of mega cores to power his core accelerator." RZ says.

"We should have destroyed that weapon when we had the chance." Ish says.

"You were faced with a terrible dilemma. You had no choice but to escape and leave the weapon in tact. A compromise that allows you to save the mega cores and fight another day." RZ says.

"But there will be no compromise this time. We need to take out that weapon and Sudden Death. Ready?" Ash asks.

"Enter the rush zone!" The group say in union before heading to there destination quickly arriving.

"Sounds like Wild Card got here first." Ish says as they hear blasting.

"Wild Card vs Sudden Death. There's a match I wanna see." Troy says.

"Maybe they'll finish each other off and save us the trouble." Ricky says s they go in and see Sudden Death blasting Wild Card and Drop Kick off a cliff while holding the box with the rings.

"Hand over the rings Sudden Death." Ish says.

"Have you learned nothing? I will not stop until I rule the universe." Sudden Death says as he leaves with the rings.

"We've got to hurry and destroy the core accelerator." Ish say as they all blast the device destroying it.

"That can't be good." Tua says as rocks start coming down around them.

"The whole place is coming down." Alexis says.

"Let's go!" Ish says as they see no way out.

"How do we get out of this?" Ash asks.

"This way." Wild Card says.

"Wild Card?" Ish asks as they look where Sudden Death blasted Wild Card at.

"There's a tunnel down here. Jump." Wild Card says.

"How dumb do you think we are?" Ricky asks.

"Dumb enough to stay here and get crushed apparently. Don't say I didn't warn you." Wild Card says as he leaves.

"I'll check it out. I see daylight come on." Ish says as he jumps down seeing the tunnel. The group then go through the tunnel with Wild Card and Drop Kick getting out as rocks then block then exit.

"You saved us. Why?" Ish asks.

"Sudden Death is still out there. And I cant defeat him alone." Wild Card says.

"So you want us to help you." Ash says.

"Sudden Death dragged me back into this life. I didn't want it. I didn't ask for it. He needs to pay for what he's done." Wild Card says.

"We wanna trust you. RZ does most of all." Ish says.

"But how can we?" Ricky asks.

"I've given you my reasons. I've told you what it will take to stop Sudden Death. You do the math. And let me know when you figure it out." Wild Card says as he and Drop Kick leave. The group then get ready and head over to Ash's parent wedding.


	17. Final Beytrayal

"So what's the urgent alert?" Ish asks as he and the others arrive at the HOK meeting Marty and Ish's mom.

"Sudden Death has resumed his attacks. He hacked the passage." RZ says.

"And he got the bucks mega core." Marty says.

"But how is that possible he cant even touch a mega core?" Troy asks as RZ shows a picture of Sudden Death.

"See that glow he must be using the power of the super mega bowl rings to counter act his defensive systems. Were gonna need something pretty powerful to shut him down and get those rings back."Ish's mom says.

"What about this? It contains a piece of the anti core. Belan gave it to me on Anticoria. It stopped his blitz borgs maybe it can stop Sudden Death too." Ash says as she gives Ish's mom her necklace.

"Thank you Ash I know this is very special. I think it could work. I'll get on it right away." Ish's mom says.

"Every rusher has been asked to carefully patrol there passage access ports. Until Sudden Death is defeated you will have to stay on ultra high red alert." RZ says.

"Maybe we should find Wild Card. Ah Warren. H said he wanted to help us defeat Sudden Death." Ish says.

"No Ish. So many broken promises cannot be ignored. I know that he can never be trusted. Even if he is.. was.. my son." RZ says. Alexis and Marty then head home to find Marty's dad reading the news paper.

"Marty I wanna talk to you about something son." Marty's dad says.

"Oh hey dad. Let me guess Mrs. Lotinick cracked her crown again so you wont be home for dinner." Marty says.

"No no it has nothing to do with dentistry." Marty's dad says.

"Oh look its me." Marty says pointing to the paper.

"Yea well that's what I wanted to talk about it seems like you've been going on a lot more missions lately." Marty's dad says.

"Well things are kind of intense." Marty says.

"I was afraid of that. Listen Marty your mother and I have made some big sacrifices to let you be a guardian but we expect you to do your part too. If you cant keep up with your school work we may need to make some changes." Marty's dad says.

"Dad I know I can watch up. I promise not to let being a guardian interfere again." Marty says.

"Ok. I'm holding you to that." Marty's dad says as he hugs Marty.

"And I'm holding Alexis to keep you in check as well." Marty's dad says.

"Huh?" Marty asks.

"Dont think your mother and I haven't noticed Alexis's secret. Don't worry she is still welcome to stay here with us." Marty's dad says.

"How long have you known?" Marty asks as Alexis shifts to human form.

"A while plus last time you snuck out we saw her shape shift." Marty's dad says. Later while in Marty's room Alexis and Marty receive a call from RZ saying they need to head to Jacksonville immediately.

"Seriously oh man. I am nowhere near done with this home work." Marty says as he and Alexis head over to Jacksonville with the others as they transform and see Sudden Death, Wild Card, and Drop Kick fighting. Sudden Death then sends Wild Card flying over to Alexis and the others.

"Are you just gonna stand there or help protect the mega core?" Wild Cad asks.

"Should we help Wild Card stop Sudden Death?" Ricky asks.

"Or do we help Sudden Death stop Wild Card?" Ash asks.

"Are there no other choices?" Troy asks.

"First things first. Protect the mega core." Ish says as the group start helping Wild Card and Drop Kick fight Sudden Death before realizing Sudden Death went after the core and the group then find him at the vault.

"No exit this way." Wild Card says.

"You have trusted the traitors. A foolish mistake that will cost you dearly." Sudden Death says as he vanishes before the group then trap Wild Card and Drop Kick.

"Now do you believe me I am on your side even Sudden Death sees it. And he's afraid because he knows together we will defeat him. Look I'll prove it. Drop Kick shut down." Wild Card says as Drop Kick shuts down and Wild Card takes a human form.

"If you wont believe Wild Card will you at least believe Warren Zimmer. I surrender." Wild Card says. The group then take Wild Card and Drop Kick and place them in a holding cell at the HOK.

"There appears to be some kind of strategy behind Sudden Death's latest attacks." RZ says.

"The bucks and the jags but why? Sudden Death doesn't care about specific teams." Ricky says.

"The international game." Marty says.

"Marty's right. They play this weekend in London." Ish says.

"Guardians prepare to accompany the jaguars to London. We must prevent Sudden Death from acquiring there mega core at all costs." RZ says.

"Does that include me? You need my help." Wild Card says.

"No. The guardians will handle this. Until we can return you to the proper authorities you will stay here under my supervision." RZ says.

"Suit yourself but don't come crying to me when they lose." Wild Card says.

"Come on guys. Let's do this." Ish says as Marty gets a message from his dad.

"It's my dad it says its urgent." Marty says.

"Go home. The rest of you continue on. Marty can catch up after he has spoken to his father." RZ says.

"Thanks RZ." Marty says as he leaves. The others then leave and arrive to the stadium to see a NFL player and the jaguars rusher.

"Marcedes will be a contact here in London." The jaguars rusher says

"Great to meet you Mr. Lewis. Let's get this to the mega core vault." Ish says holding the jaguars mega core.

"We've made a few adjustments since last year." Marcedes says as he opens the way to the vault.

"Sweet." Troy says as they then see a long tunnel.

"How far down does that go?" Tua asks.

"A long ways." Marcedes says.

"Why don't you three take the mega core first. The rest of us will stay and guard." Ricky says.

"And hopefully Marty will catch up." Ash says as Ish, Marcedes, and the jaguars rusher leaves with the mega core. Ash then tries calling Marty but gets no answer.

"Marty's not responding." Ash says.

"And we got blitz borgs!" Ricky says as he sees blitz borgs.

"Let's get them." Ash says as they start fighting the blitz borgs. While fighting Tua and Ricky then get a call from Ish saying he is in trouble and the two go to help him. Once seeing Ish is ok the group then get a call from RZ to get back to the HOK fast as possibly. The group the take the passage back and quickly arrive.

"We got your message and took the passage to get back here asap." Ricky says as the group then see RZ watching the news and see a giant creature blitz borg.

"Whoa is that as bad as it looks?" Tua asks.

"Worse I'm afraid. The beast blitz borg is headed straight for Canton." RZ says.

"Sudden Death is coming for the core isn't he?" Ash asks.

"Of course he is. You stopped all his attempts to take this planet through the portal. So what's left but to drill out the core it's self." Wild Card says.

"But when he tried that before on the rushers planet it blew up." Troy says.

"Ding ding ding we have a winner. So unless you want that to happen here we have to stop him." Wild Card says.

"There is no we Warren. You have made it impossible for us to ever trust you again." RZ says.

"Maybe we don't have to. Not forever anyway just for right now. We work with Wild Card but only until we defeat Sudden Death." Ish says.

"Like they say. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Ricky says.

"It is too risky. He will find a way to turn this to his advantage." RZ says.

"An when he does we'll be ready." Ish says.

"Standing right here people." Wild Card says.

"What other choice do we have RZ. Without Marty we need him." Ash says as Ish's mom comes over.

"She's right I'm afraid. I was able to infuse the blaster app with the anti core energy from Ash's necklace. It makes a powerful weapon but I calibrated it for seven N.F.L.R's. I don't have time to make it six." Ish's mom says.

"And I just happen to have a spare one. I made it for you Ricky remember. I kept it around just incase. So what'll it be RZ can I have my N.F.L.R back?" Wild Card asks.

"Alright then." RZ says as he releases Wild Card and Drop Kick.

"You've made the right decision." Wild Card says as Ish's mom hands him the N.F.L.R.

"What about Drop Kick?" Troy asks.

"He's useless leave him. He wont do anything unless I say so." Wild Card says as he transforms back to his other form.

"Here the anti core app but don't get any ideas. We do this together. I'm watching you." Ish says as he gives Wild Card the app.

"The watch me destroy Sudden Death." Wild Card says as he leaves with the group and the group go outside to see the creature outside of the HOK.

"You know we've got you beat Sudden Death! It's over!" Ish says.

"It is over for you!" Sudden Death as he releases some regular blitz borgs.

"Everyone take a blitz borg." Ish says.

"I've got my own sizable blitx borg to smash!" Wild Card yells as he goes for the creature.

"Wild Card wait!" Ish yells as the creature hits Wild Card away.

"Where's Wild Card?" Tua asks as the group defeat the regular blitz borgs.

"There!" Ish says pointing to Wild Card trying to go after the creature but gets blasted back. The group then go over to Wild Card.

"You are crazy!" Ish says as he helps Wild Card up.

"Why do people keep calling me that?" Wild Card asks.

"I know somewhere deep inside that suit you wanna make your father proud. RZ needs you Wild Card." Ish says.

"We got to shut this thing down before it destroys us all." Wild Card says.

"Blast the beast blitz borg." Ish says as the group start blasting the creature.

"It's not working." Troy says as there blasts are doing no good.

"It's almost to the core." Ash says.

"The rings and the mega cores they must be protecting him." Tua says.

"Not for long! Enter the rush zone!" Marty says as he arrives and transforms.

"Marty." Ash says.

"Just keep firing." Marty says.

"You fool. You waste your energy. This entire planet is about to become dust." Sudden Death says.

"Then you can eat my dust." Marty says as he then manages to get the rings and the cores out of the beast borg as the others manage to defeat the creature.

"Marty!" Ash says as the group run over to him.

"Wait to go dude that was amazing." Troy says.

"Thanks." Marty says as they all power down without doing it themselves.

"Hey where'd my suit go?" Troy asks.

"What's going on?" Ricky asks.

"Did I forget to mention that Drop Kick is stealing the core for me." Wild Card says.

"RZ was right." Ish says.

"Duh. See you around Canton kids what's left of it. And remember. Never underestimate the Wild Card!" Wild Card says as he leaves. The group then go inside with the rings and the cores and find Drop Kick

"Give it up Drop Kick." Ish says.

"You cant stop me. Even if you had your powers." Drop Kick says.

"These super bowl rings give us all the power we need." Marty says as he, Ricky, and Ish hold up the rings and cores and blast Drop Kick.

"No that's not possible." Drop Kick yells as he explodes.

"Ish over here." Ish's mom says.

"Mom." Ish says.

"I'm ok." Ish's mom says as she and Ish hug.

"So it was Wild Card's plan all along to steal the core." Tua says.

"He just needed us to help defeat Sudden Death first." Ash says.

"That part worked out alright." Ricky says.

"But it cost us RZ." Ish says.

"Maybe not. I backed him up just before Drop Kick blasted me. It may take some time but I think we can restore him." Ish's mom says as Troy picks up Drop Kick's arm.

"So we don't have Drop Kick to worry about anymore?" Troy asks.

"It would take an awful lot to fix him after all that." Ish's mom says.

"But what about Wild Card he's still out there?" Ash asks.

"Like my dad always says. Hope for the best plan for the worst." Marty says.

"Wild Card is definitely the worst." Ricky says.

"Come on guys lets get busy. A whole lot of people are counting on us. No matter what happens we'll be ready." Ish says.


	18. Alone with Marty

The next morning Marty decides to go and wait for Alexis to wake up.

"What are you doing up?" Alexis asks as she wakes up and stretches and sees Marty in her doorway.

"Waiting for you to get up. My parents are gone today cause they had some things they needed to do so we pretty much got the entire place to ourselves today until sometime tonight." Marty says.

"At least we can get some peace and quiet today. Anyways were you waiting for me to get up so we can get some breakfast or was it something else?" Alexis asks.

"Breakfast." Marty says.

"Come on let's go get something to eat." Marty says. Alexis nods and follows Marty to the kitchen. While Marty is getting the cereal and milk while Alexis gets some spoons and bowls. Soon after getting his breakfast and sitting down Marty looks at Alexis while she is eating and watches her wolf down her food.

"You know you should slow down some when your eating. Besides it's not like anyone is going to try and take your food." Marty says as he takes a bite of his food.

"Sorry." Alexis says as she stops eating for a moment to talk.

"I'm just used to eating as quick as possible because the rules out in the forest were pretty much either eat or starve and another one of the rules was either eat or be eaten. So again sorry." Alexis says a bit embarrassed blushing a bit.

"You don't have to worry about anyone taking your food away from you here." Marty says.

"My sweet little snowflake. I'll protect you." Marty says a bit teasingly knowing she does not like being called snowflake as he gets done eating along with Alexis.

"Call me snowflake again and your gonna end up pinned to the ground or the wall until your parents get back here tonight. And for your information knot head I don't need protection I can handle myself." Alexis says a bit threateningly and bit aggravated as she gets up done eating she takes Marty's bowl and walks over to the sink with her bowl and Marty's bowl and puts the bowls in the sink.

"Aww your so cute when you try to threaten me." Marty says teasing Alexis giving her a dreamy glance. Alexis rolls her eyes and starts walking. Marty then starts to walk closely beside Alexis and puts a hand on her arm catching Alexis's attention.

"You know Marty. Your really pushing your luck right now casanova." Alexis says a bit annoyed brushing Marty's hand off of her. Marty smirks slightly.

"You should really have your eyes on someone else other than me. I'm not someone you want to try dating or anything. You'll be safer that way. I'll just put you in danger. Besides you don't know me." Alexis say trying to walk off. Marty then shoves Alexis against a wall and pins her wrists above her head to where she can't move her hands and arms to push him away. Alexis blushes at the position she is in.

"Maybe I like that about you. Your not like other girls. Yes I don't know everything about you but I know enough to know that your a good person and that you would do anything for your friends. Besides that's what drew me to you. I don't ever want to see you get hurt. Besides we've been through everything together and whatever comes our way I would want to face it by your side." Marty says. Alexis blushes at how close their faces are and how he has his body pressed up against hers so she can't move on him.

"Let me go already casanova." Alexis says as she struggles slightly to get out of Marty's grip.

"Not a chance Lexi. As long as I got you in this position you have no choice but to stay put until I let you go." Marty says in a slightly seductive tone causing Alexis to growl annoyed.

"Touche. Now can you please let me go?" Alexis asks a bit annoyed.

"Alright Alex I'll let you go. Come with me to my room." Marty says as he lets Alexis go but keeps his right hand around Alexis's left wrist.

"That's ok Marty I thin-" Alexis says as she tries to walk off but stops talking feeling something around her right wrist pull her back and looks to see Marty's hand around her wrist.

"I don't recall giving you a choice Alex." Marty says commandingly. Alexis rolls her eyes and sighs but nods knowing Marty is stubborn and persistent when he wants to be. Alexis then follows Marty to his room. Once getting in the room Alexander locks the door so if one of the others come back early they can't come in on he and Alexis.

"So what is it exa-" Alexis gets cut off by a pair of lips smashing onto hers. Alexis looks to see Marty's lips on hers and Marty's eyes are closed. Marty then pushes Alexis against a wall and takes her hands and pins them above her head never once leaving her lips. Marty then pulls away leaving Alexis with wide eyes, surprise, and blushing madly.

"That answer your question?" Marty asks. Alexis nods slightly. Marty smirks as he lets Alexis go.

"We got free time for the day lets unwind together." Marty says.

"When?" Alexis asks.

"Now." Marty says.

"Marty maybe this isn't-oof." Alexis gets cut off by Marty pinning her to the ground.

"When I say now I mean now." Marty says pinning Alexis's arms above her head while removing his belt, pants, and boxers. Marty smiles at the beautiful girl he has pinned down.

"Marty what are you doing?" Alexis asks as Marty removes her shirt and pants. Alexis blushes slightly. Marty then kissed Alexis. Marty's lips moved against Alexis's lips, skillfully soon slipping his tongue past her lips.

"Wow his kiss is demanding, hungry, forceful, and almost needy. This is a side of Marty I've never seen before rough, desperate, and dominant." Alexis thinks to herself as Marty then places one of his hands behind Alexis's head holding it in place as he pulls away and moves to Alexis's left ear.

"Sweet little Angel." Marty whispers into Alexis's ear before trailing his lips down Alexis's neck sucking, licking, and kissing her neck making her moan. Marty then stops at a certain spot on Alexis's neck and then starts biting gently and sucking hard on that spot. Alexis bites her bottom lip holding back a moan. Marty then sees this and growls before biting a little harder hoping to make a bruise spot making Alexis gasp and moan. Marty soon gets bored of Alexis's neck and then moves his hands to behind Alexis and unclips her bra and removes it from her before dropping it in the floor. Alexis then quickly uses Marty letting go of her to unclip her bra to cover herself up and blushes madly. Marty smiles and then takes Alexis wrists and moves her arms and pins them to her side to where she can't cover herself.

"Don't hide yourself from me you are beautiful and you always will be." Marty says. Marty then takes off his shirt and tosses it into the floor. Alexis stares at Marty muscles a little bit before blushing again slightly. Marty chuckles at Alexis.

"You look so cute when your blushing." Marty says.

"S-sh-shut up." Alexis says looking away in a hurry. Marty chuckles again before taking a peek into his mouth and began to suck while one of his free hand kneeded and pinched the other one. Marty then uses his other free hand to remove Alexis pants. Marty then gently picks Alexis up and puts her on his bed and then removes his shirt and uses his shirt to tie Alexis's wrists around the bed frame and uses Alexis's shirt and her pants to tie Alexis's ankles to the bottom of the bed spread out. Marty looks at Alexis smiling at her helpless position making Alexis blush and Marty to smile more. Marty then moves his hands to Alexis's folds and gently folds. Alexis moans at Marty's touch. Marty then sticks a finger in Alexis's without warning. Alexis whimpers slightly as she feels Marty add two more fingers and starts pumping slowly in and out of Alexis.

"Marty faster please." Alexis begs as she then feels Marty stop but keeps his fingers in Alexis. Marty smirks as then starts pumping in and out of Alexis fast, hard, and roughly.

"Marty." Alexis moans.

"More contact Marty please." Alexis begs.

"If you insist my dear." Marty says as he soon removes his hand and moves his head in it's place and starts licking and darting his tongue in Alexis at a fast pace before he stops and starts rubbing Alexis with his member making them both to moan loudly. Alexis blushes causing Marty to give a big smirk before sitting up and untying Alexis's wrists and ankles.

"Get up and let me sit down on the bed then you sit down in front of me." Marty says. Alexis nods and gets up letting Alexander sit down on the bed and Alexis sit down in front of him.

"Your turn to have some fun." Marty says. Alexis then takes that invitation and starts sucking on Marty's member making him moan. Alexis smirks doing what she wants with Marty happily pleasing him and every now and then allowing him to grip her hair and let him bob her head.

"Alexis I think I'm gonna-" Marty gets cut off by Alexis.

"What's the matter Marty can't handle a little bit of pleasuring." Alexis says smirking at Alexis. Alexis then smirks at Alexis.

"Turn around, bend over, and spread your legs." Marty says. Alexis gives a puzzled and excited look but does as Marty told her. As soon as Alexis is turned around she feels Marty tie her wrists together again behind her back and places his hands on her hips.

"I'm gonna do the second best place and save the best for last." Marty says before ramming into Alexis making her cry out in pain for a few seconds before nodding for Marty to move. After a few good hard thrusts Marty removes himself from Alexis.

"Lay back down on your back." Marty says. Alexis nods and does as she is told knowing what Marty is doing.

"Your mine now." Marty says placing his member at Alexis's entrance. Alexis nods letting him know its ok. Marty then slowly enters Alexis causing her to scream from pain. Marty then kisses Alexis as he enters her the rest of the way. Alexis nods for Marty to move. After a few good hard and rough thrusts Marty finally cums in Alexis and she comes as well with both screaming each others names. After pulling himself out of Alexis Marty and Alexis curl up together in his bed and go to sleep in each others embrace.

*Time skip*

After sleeping for a couple of hours Alexis wakes up to a still sleeping Marty. Alexis smiles as she quietly gets out of the bed and picks up her and Marty's clothes and puts them in a pile so that after Alexis showers she can wash them. Just as Alexis starts getting a towel and gets the water running she feels a pair of arms snake their way around Alexis's stomach. Alexis turns to see Marty.

"I thought you were asleep." Alexis says.

"I was but I noticed you weren't beside me and woke up." Marty says.

"Well since your awake we should shower before the others get back." Alexis says.

"Let's shower together that way it's quicker." Marty says. Alexis nods.

*Time skip*

After a quick shower and getting dressed in some clean clothes Alexis and Marty start cleaning up.

"I got the clothes Marty you take care of the sheets." Alexis says putting the clothes in a basket and picking the basket up. Marty nods as he gets the dirty sheets and puts them in the basket and Marty and Alexis put the clothes and sheets in the wash before going into the living room and cuddling on the couch in front of the tv and wait for Marty's parents to get back.


End file.
